Akatsuki High: Freshmen Year
by Chisakuru
Summary: Minori Kin had to transfer out of Konha High and into Akatsuki high. Akatsuki High is the school for all the delinquents, so what happens when she meets the a group of students who claim to rule the school? and what happens when a creepy teacher takes a liking to her? Find out! (and yes there is a lot of weird crap that's gonna happen)
1. Chapter 1

I sighed as I looked at the building that was in front of me. I could no believe that I had to switch schools and had to come here. I'm not a delinquent... at least not a huge one. I sighed again.'_ Well, I guess I better get to class_.' I walked up the steps and into the building. The school was large and looked brand new _'Why do they get a new school. We had a real shitty one at my old_.' I wonder around the hall, amazed by the place when I ran into some one. "Sorry." I said. I look up to see a guy with straight black hair, and was pale as crap. "You sssshould be." He hissed, not looking at me, as he stalked past me._ 'Rude hissing bastard'_. "Miss Kin?" Some one asked from behind me. I turn to see a lady with short black hair wearing a nurses uniform. "Yes." I said. "Hello welcome to Akatsuki High." She said with a smile. "I'm sure you'll like it here."_ Doubt it_. "I have you're schedule right here." She said handing me a piece of paper. "I will walk you to your class room." She said as she turned around and walked away. I followed looking around the school, hoping that I could at least find my way back, but know my sense of direction, I will most likely get lost...again. "I'm Shizune, by the way." The nurse called over her shoulder. I simply nodded, not really caring. "Here we are." She said happily as we stopped in front of a door. "have a fun day." She said turning eruptedly and walked away. I had a sweat drop as I watched her walk away. '_That's it. Really. Oh well.'_ I sighed and opened the door, just as the teacher started yelling at the kids. Just my luck. "**YOU ARE THE WORST GROUP OF STUDENTS I HAVE EVER TAUGHT!**" The teacher yelled. "That's what we were going for." A guy with silver hair and auburn eyes wearing a grey shirt with some type of symbol on it and black jeans said. The teacher turned his head and glared at him "SHUT YOUR MOUTH YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" The teacher screamed at him. I sweat dropped. '_Should I say something... Naw'_. "TEACHER THERE'S A GIRL STANDING IN THE DOOR WAY!" A guy wearing a orange mask with a white shit and a black sweater vest on top with regular blue jeans. The teacher turned and glared at me. "You're late." He said irritated. I shrugged. "Sorry I got lost." I said simply. The teacher looked at me then groaned._ What did I do?_ "No where can I put you?" The teacher wonder alound looking around the class room. _'Bipolar much'_

"You can put her next to me." The guy with silver hair said, smirking at me. "No, she would most likely be raped them." The teacher said rubbing his chin. I looked at the teacher. _Raped, Come again?_ "It won't be rape would it?" The silver hair guy asked me. "Yes it would." I said crossing my arm boredly. "BURN!" A guy with long blond hair that covered his left eye wearing a white shirt with a red cloud out lined in black wearing redish-black skinnies. "SHUT THE FUCK UP DEIDARA!" The silvered haired yelled at him. I sighed and walked over to an empty desk by the window. The teacher looked at me. "I guess you could sit there." He said with a shrug. I ignored him and put my head down on the desk, making quick prayer to whoever. "Okay you pieces of shit!" The teacher yelled over the noise of the class room. "I am herby retiring at this moment." He said happily. I looked up from the desk to see the teacher had his stuff in his hand, standing by the door. "BOUT TIME!" The silver hair guy yelled with a smile. "I can't agree with you more Hidan." The teacher beamed at him. "Good Bye you pieces of shit." He said looking around the whole class, when his gaze stopped on me, " I hope that you can survive." He said the stalk out of the class room. _WTF _"Anyway..." Hidan said rolling his eyes, that some how landed on me. "We never got your name?" He said with a flirtatious smile. I shrugged. "Never said it." I said simply then looked out the window. "Well I'm Hidan. What your name?" He said. "Minori Kin." I said, still looking out of the window. "Minori." He said thinking about it. "What a pretty name for a sexy girl." He said. I turned my head and saw that he was checking me out. "Not interested." I snorted, turning away. Hidan laughed. "Playing hard to get." He said walking up and leaning on my desk. I glared at him. "Leave her alone idiot!" Said the tall guy with black hair wearing a purple shirt and black jeans said, from beside me, smacking Hidan in the head. "OW!" Hidan cried as he put his hand on the back of his head. "Mind your business, Kakuzu." Hidan said glaring at him. "You keep harassing this girl and you're gonna get charged again." Kakuzu said rolling his eyes. I raised and eye brow _Charged again?_ "That was one time." Hidan said holding his hands up in defense. "I feel sorry for her, un." I heard someone whisper from behind me. _You and me both pal. _The guy in front of me turned around. He had orange hair and his hand six piercings on his nose, three on one side three on the other, he was wearing a dark green shirt. "Hidan go back to your seat." He said galring at Hidan. Hdan glared back at him for a moment then he stalked over to his seat and sat down. The guy with orange hair sighed. " I'm Pein," He said looking at me with his purple eyes. " Let me know if he starts bothering you again." He said turning around. "He's bothering me again." Pein turn sideways and glared at Hidan. Hidan held his hands up in defense. "I didn't do anything." He said quickly. "Your face bothers me." I said with a small smirk. The class you erupted with laughter, except Hidan, his face turned red. "You wanna be that way fine, no dick for you." He said with a humph as he turned away from me. "No loss there." I said "You probable have an STD anyway." I said looking out the window. The class erupted into a second round of laughter. Before Hidan could say anything, the door slammed open. I turn to see it was the snake guy that I had run into this morning. I tensed, as his eyes swept over the class room and his gazed settle on mine. _Fuck my life._ He smiled at me and it was the most creepiest thing that I have ever saw in my life. The whole class room got quiet. The creepy smirking guy then walked over to the desk. "Hello classss." He hissed looking at me. "I am your new teacher, Orochimaru." He said quickly looking around the room, then back at me. I shivered. Pedo. " HI TEACHER-SENSAI! TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!" The guy with the orange masked screamed waving his hand. "The fuck you suppose to be." Hidan said leaning back in his chair. "Some type of snake." Orochimaru grinned at him. "In a way you could say." The he cleared his throat. "Alright students we have a new student to day." He said looking at me. "Minori Kin would you please stand up" I sighed and stood up. "Tell the class a little about yourself." He said getting a piece of paper. "While I work on a seating chart." Groans rawer from the students. "I'm... You guys already know my name so." I said think out loud. "I like the colors green and black, I love horror movies and I transferred from Konaha High." I said sitting down in my seat. Everyone turned and stared at me. "Any questions for Miss Kin?" Orochimaru asked with out looking up. "You're from Konha High?" Pein asked from in front of me. "Yay, so." I asked leaning on my elbow. "That's why you're shuch a bitch!" Hidan yelled. I turned and glared at him. "No cusssssing." The teacher hissed at him. Hidan turned ang glared at him." Don't push me boy." The teacher hissed, glaring at Hidan. Hidan sneered. "What are you gonna do about it." He asked with a defiant smirk. Orochimaru walked over to the door opened it, then walked over to Hidan and literally threw him out the class room, desk and all, then stalk out after him. "Does that happen a lot?" I asked Pein after Orochimaru left the class room and slamming the door behind him. Pein looked at me and shook his head. "That has never happen." "Well we're screwed." Said a voice from behind me. I turned around and saw a guy with red hair, wearing a white shirt like the blond guy -dei somthing- except his shirt was white and he had a black jacket over top of it. The red head looked at me. "What?" He asked annoyed. "Nothing." I said shaking my head. All of a sudden you can hear to voices yelling at each other from the hallway. "Should we do something?" Another kid asked. I looked over at Kakuzu. Kakuzu shook his head, "No the idiot dissevers it." He said with a small chuckle. I sighed and stood up. "Where are you going?" A kid asked. I looked at the class room. "I'm curios so I'm going to see what's happening." I said walking towards the door. When I got there I opened it just a crack. I saw that Orochimaru was chocking Hidan with one hand, pining him to the other side of the hall. "What do you see un?" The Dei kid asked crouching down next to me so he could see. Orochimaru was whispering something into Hidan's ear as Hidan struggled against his grip. "Is he allowed to do that?" I whispered to Dei "No." Dei whispered back frighten. I stiffen, then looked back out throw the crack. Hidan had stopped flailing around and looked scared as Orochimaru continued to whisper into his ear. "Do we have an understandment now Hidan?" Orochimaru asked letting go off Hidan. I backed away from the door, pulling Dei with me. "Whaa." Dei said confused as I drugged him towards the seats. "Get in you seat." I told him as I let go of him and went to mine. Dei looked at me for a second confused, then ran to his seat when the door knob turn. A second later Orochimaru and Hidan walked in, Hidan looked defeated and crushed, while Orochimaru looked victorious. "Now." Orochimaru said as he walked towards his desk and sat down, while Hidan walked to where his desk use to be and sat on the floor. "Rule one no back talking the teacher." He said eyeing Hidan "Rule two do everything I sssssay and we won't have a problem." He said smiling at me. I shivered. _Creepy ass pedo._ "Alright today we..." He started.  
~Time Skip: LUNCH~ "Alright classss have a nice lunch break.?" Orochimaru hissed as he erased the board. I sighed and stood up, stretching my arms over my head. _'I can't believe that that we didn't change class rooms.' _"Hey Minori." Pein said standing up. "You wanna eat lunch with us?" He asked. "No thanks." I said leaving the class room. I walked down the hallway looking around for a stair case. After a couple of minutes I found a group of students walking down the hall. I followed them down the hall and into a cafeteria. I got my lunch then headed outside. I looked around till I found a tree that was near the gate. I smirked at it them walked over to it and climbed the tree. _Now I can relax._ "OVER HERE!" I heard someone scream from under me. I looked down and saw, A guy with dark bule hair wearing a blue shirt and regular jeans. _Why do you hate me Jashin, Why? _A group of people walked over to us. I recognized most of them from people from my class. I sighed annoyed. "So what was that about?" Pein asked as he sat down on a root that was sticking up from the ground. "What?" Hidan asked sitting down next to Kakuzu. "The thing that happened with the new teach, un." Dei said sitting down next to the red haired kid that sat behind me. Hidan shrugged. "Don't worry about it." Hidan said waving it off. Deidara was about to protest when a girl with purple hair and a dark purple sun dress cut him asking " What about the new girl in our class?" _She's in my class? "_What about her." Pein said taking a bite of his sammich. "What do you think about her?" She asked taking a bite of her food. He shrugged. "She seems alright." He said. "She's a bitch." Hidan said taking a bite from his apple. "You're only saying that cause she rejected you, twice." The red head said with a smirk. "Shut up Sasori!" Hidan snapped at him. "Personally I think she quiet." Sasori said leaning back on his hands. "Tobi thinks Minori-chan is nice and smart." Tobi yelled. I rolled my eyes. _'Another Yoko'_ "She did seem really smart." Said a guy with long black hair, pulled back with onx eyes wearing a plain black shirt and grey jeans. I cocked my head to the side. _'Why do you look familiar' _The guy with blue hair laughed. "Scared she's gonna steal your place as number one, Itachi?" He teased. _Itachi as in Itachi Uchiha as in Sasuke's older brother? How'd they end up at different schools?_ Itachi looked over at him and shrugged. "Doubt it." He said in that Uchiah way. _Ass. _"I'm just curious as to why she transferred here." Pein thought aloud, rubbing his chin. "Ask and you shall receive." I said taking a bite of my apple. Everyone turned and stared at me. "When the fuck did you get here?!" Hidan asked pointing at me. "I was here first." I said simple, taking another bite off the apple. They all stared at me. "So... Why did you transfer, un?" Dei asked. "I didn't transfer, I got kicked out." I said taking another bite of an apple. "What you do?" The red head, Sasori asked. "I got into to many fights." I said with a shrug. "I don't believe that." Hidan said with a sneer. I smirked. "Wanna put that to a test." I challenged, glaring at him. "No he wouldn't." Pein said quickly before Hidan could say anything. I frowned."That's no fun." I said stretching my arms over my head. "Well that's life." Sasori said with a smirk. I laughed "So true." I said. "Wow she can laugh." The guy blue hair said while laughing. I turned my head and flipped him off, still smirking. "So what do you think about our class, un?" Dei asked. "I hate the teacher." I said stretching my arms over my head, causing me to lose my balance and fall outta the tree. Thank god for the person under me. "OW!" A guy cried as I landed on him. "Sorry." I apologized, looking up and saw that I landed on Dei. "No problem, un." He said with a, fake smile, trying to cover up his pain along with a pink tint spread across his face. I sighed, then pinched his cheeck as I sat up so I was sitting in his lap. "I'm tired." I said as I leaned against him. Everyone looked at me, then Kisame started to laugh, then Konan, followed by Pein until everyone was laughing. I cocked my head to the side confused. "What?" I asked. "Nothing." Pein said with a wave of his hand. "You're no fun." I pouted, puffing out my cheeks. He smirked and shrugged, just as the bell rang. I groaned and got up. "I really don't wanna go back to pedo's class."I whinned as I helped Dei up. Dei snickered. Sasori raised a eyebrow at me. "Pedo?" He asked with a smirk. I shrugged "He looks like a pedo, sue me." I said simply. "I think we're going to get along great Minori." Dei said as he put his arm around my shoulder. "If you say so." I said shrugging him off. "You guys coming or what?" Pein yelled. He was like 10 feet ahead of us at this point. "Coming." Dei said as he ran after them. I sighed then I looked over towards the gate. _I wonder what everyone's doing right now? _"You coming?" Sasori called. I turned back towards the group of people. "Yay, hold your hoarse." I said as jogged towards them.  
~Time Skip: 5 MIN, TILL END OF SCHOOL~ "Okay classsss we are going to end with ssssome people telling us what they thought about today." Orochimaru said as he wiped off the bord. "Hidan." He called with out turning around. Hidan, who was dazed , jumped out of his seat and fell on the floor.(yeps he got a new desk) Everyone laughed, except the teacher. The teacher just continued with erasing the board. The teacher sighed, in annoyance. "Minori, what do you think about your firsssst day here." He said turnning around and smiling at me. I shrugged. "It was alright." I said boredly. Just then the bell rang, and in the next second Hidan took off like a rocket down the hallway screaming "I'M FREE AT LAST!" I sweat drop as everyone else gather up their things and left. I sighed and gather up my stuff and walked out of class. "Minori-chan!" I heard Tobi scream after me. I turn around and saw him charging down the hallway, straight at me. I sweat dropped as I watched Tobi get closer and closer. At the last second I dodge by pressing up against the lockers causing Tobi to run a couple feet ahead of me before he skidded to a stop. "Minori-chan!" He screamed as he turned around and flailed his arms at me. "Do you walk?" He asked in that childish tone of his. "Yeah." I said as I backed away from the lockers. "Does Minori-chan want a ride from Deidara-sempai and Sasori-sempai with me?" He exclaimed as he hopped, and I mean hopped, closer to me. "...Sure, why not." I said with a shrug. "YAY!" Tobi exclaimed, grabbing my hand and ran towards the exit. I followed as best as I could, but dang Tobi can run fast. "Sempai's! Minori-chan said that she will ride with us!" Tobi exclaimed as we stopped in front of a red jeep, that was about to pull off, but stopped right before it hit us. Sasori looked slightly annoyed at us from the driver's seat. Deidara smiled from shot gun. "Great hop in, un." He said as he pointed to the back. "YAY!" Tobi exclaimed as he drag me to the back seats. "Minori-chan is Tobi's new best friend!" Tobi exclaimed as we got in the car. "Sure." I said with a fake smile. Sasori looked at me in the mirror for a second, then sighed as he started the car and pulled away. "So where do you live Minori?" Sasori asked as we pulled out of the schools parking lot. "I live in the building next to the brand new aprtment complex on Wall street." I said looking at all the scenery that past us by. "Wow you live close to the School, un." Dei said as we turned. "Sadly yes." I said with a slight nod. " It's right here." I said as I jumped out of Sasori's jeep. I landed on my knees, so it didn't hurt that bad. I heard the car skirt to a stop and I saw Dei stand up and looked at me, just as I stood up. "MInori-chan!" Tobi called out to me. "You alright, un." Dei asked worried. "I'm fine." I said waving them off. "Thanks for the ride." I said as I walked up to the front door and into the house.  
"I'm home." I called out to no one unparticular. "You don't need to scream." My foster mom yelled at me, coming out of the kitchen. "God." She said as she wiped her hands on her apron. "Go put your things away and stay out of my sight." She said as she walked in front of me, into the living room. "Can I hang out at the mall with some friends today?" I asked her as I took of my shoes. " Sure, but I'm not giving you any money, you brat" She snapped. "Yes ma'am." I said as I walked up the steps, down the hall, and up the old stair case, that led to my room in the attic. My room was painted a dark, green wall color with brown carpeting and a dark blueish purple ceiling. I put my stuff away and change into my dark green, skull shirt, with my ripped blacked jeans with silver threading, and I put on my black beanie. I grabbed my dark green converse and headed down stairs. As I walked down the stairs that led to the first floor the door swung open to revile a kid with short blond hair wearing a light blue polo shirt and tan khakis with black dress shoes. "Hello Akihiko." i said with a fake smile. He looked at me with disgust then grunted a hello. One of the rules was that we had to say hello to each other. "Mom I'm home." He called out as he walked down the hallway towards the kitchen. I rolled my eyes then left. I walked up the street to the park that was near my house and texted my friend, Yoko. After waiting a couple of minutes by the swing, I was tackled to the ground. " MINNY!" A short blond girl screamed as she bear hugged my from behind. "Can't. Breathe. Yoko." I gasped as I tried to get out of her embrace. "Sorry." She said as she let go of me. "Leggo." She said jumping up. I stood up and we both walked over to her car. "So how was your first day with out me?" I asked her as we got in and pulled off. She gave me a quick pouting look. "It was so boring, there was no one to tell me how stupid I am or, threaten to kill me, or punch Bubbah in the face when he needed to be punched, or beat the crap out of Kida when he had perverted jokes." She whined all in one breathe. I laughed. "Well my day was crap too." i said scratching the back of my head. "It was boring with out all you guys." I said giving her a reassuring smile. "Yay." She said as she swung into the parking lot for the mall. "You ready?" She asked as she stopped the car. "AS ready as I'll ever be." I said with a sigh as we got out of the car.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

* * *

Minori! Yoko! Over here!" I heard a familiar voice call out to us. I turned and saw Kiba and Naruto waving their arms like the lovable idiots they are, along with everyone's favorite duck butt Uchiha, Sasuke and the the always board and annoyed Shikamaru. "Sup guys." I said walking over to them, with Yoko skipping behind me, smiling like an idiot. "You survive?" Sasuke said with his famous smirk. "Damn straight I did." I said with a little to much pride. "Where's Bubbah?" Yoko asked looking around for her other best friend. I rolled my eyes at the mention of him name. "Who cares where that Damn Minkry Boy is." I said crossing my arms. "Just because you don't like him doesn't mean I don't." Yoko said with a pout.  
I rolled my eyes.  
"So anyway." Kiba said "There's a huge mall to explore,Leggo my people." he said before he charged off. I sweat dropped. "I wounder why we're friends with him." naruto said with a sigh. I looked over at him and smile. "Now Narunaru, that's no way to talk." I said putting my arm around his shoulder "Kiba is right, beside this might be the last time we all hang out for a while." Naruto looked up at me and smiled.. "You have a point, believe it." He said getting fired up outta of no where. I laughed. "So what are we waiting for." Sasuke asked with his famous smirk as he followed Kiba, Who was like 100 feet away already. "For once I agree with Uke-chan." Yoko said shaking her head. I laughed. "What a drag." Shikamura said tiltling his head back and looking up at the ceiling. "Come on!" Kiba called out to us. "We're coming." I said as we followed him.  
After wondering around like the idiots we are (except Shikamaru, cause we all know he's a geniues) we finally decided to go ibto Spencer's and see if there was anything that our dirty teenage mind would find funny. "Look at this." Kiba said holding... something up. (I'll let your dirty possibly teenage mind wounder.) I laughed at him. "You would." I said wiping the tears away. He smile then tried to stike a sexy pose and fail miserable, causing my to fall on the floor, dieing of laughter. "Is see okay?" Yoko asked looking down at me then up at him, to see that he was still in the pose. Yoko burst out laughing then fell, almost on top of me, but thank Jashin that I rolled outta the way just in time.  
"So I was windering if you wanted to go watch a moive." Yoko said after her little spazout on the floor. I shrugged. "Sure why not." I said as I sat upand got on my feet. "Leggo see what's playing."She said as I helped her up. "We have decide to go see a movie. If you're not there in 10 we are going to watch it with out you." She declared, to our guys. Then she suddenly turned on her heels and walked out. I rolled my eyes, smirking, then followed her out. "So where is your Sand and Monkey boy plus your "twin?" I asked her after we were a couple feet away from the store. "Gaara." She said sternly "and Hikari are outta town with their family and I don't know where Bubbah is." She pouted. "Dead hopefully." I muttered under my breath. She looked up at me with her big blue puppy dog eyes. I sighed. "He's probably getting you something for chirstmas, next week." I said with a sigh as I patted her head. Yoko smiled her big smile and did he famous "tee hee." pose too. I laughed at her. "Yoko!" We heard a voice call. We turn to see the guys walking with a guy with lonish redish black hair wearing a dark blue shirt that said. "Keep Calm and Gundam Style." with regular jeans.  
I sighed annoyed as Yoko squeeled with delight. "Bubbah!" She cried as she ran over and Koala him. I sweat dropped. "There you are Yoko." He said as he hugged her. I coughed, causing Bubbah to look up at me. "Hello Monkey Boy." I said coolly. "Hello deranged idoit." He said in the same tone while glaring death at me. I glared back, and we had a glare off for a few seconds. "What a drag." Shikamaru sighed, breaking the silence. I looked over at him. "What took you guys so long?" I asked him. He looked over at Naruto and Kiba. Both of them we snickering. "What?" I asked. "Nothing, a chirstmas present." Naruto said with a smirk. _'I don't even want tpo know.' _I sighed. "We are watching 'Sinnister'." I said looking over at Bubbah and Yoko, who's was now on his back. "YESH!" Yoko screamed flailing her arms. I laughed at her then glared at Bubbah. "Leggo." I said suddenly and walked into the therater. After we got our food and drinks we got seats in the back and waited for the movie to started.

~Time Skip: AFTER THE MOIVE~  
"That was AWESMAZING!" Yoko exclaimed as she hopped out of the therater. "That was a good moive." Bubbah said nodding his head in agreement." Tobad tha Sasuke and Kiba flinched more than I did." I said, snickering. "That's not true." Kiba protested, trying so save his manly pride. "Then why did you grabbed my hand." I asked rasing an eyebrow, shattering the his pride. "Kiba opened his mouth to say somwthing, but Naruto cut him off by saying. "That's sad Kiba. Having a girl pertect you." He said laughing at him. "Naruto you were cuddled up to Yoko the whole time." Shikmaru said. " and because I lrt you guys talk me into that movie I'm gonna have night mares for a month."  
Naruto face fell with shame. "You two are dorks." Sasuke said in that tone of his.  
I looked over at him. "Sasuke, you grabbed my hand to." I said matter of factly as I started to walk away. "I only grabbed your hand cause I thought you were scared." He said simply, as he and the others caught up with me. I raised and eyebrow at him. " Then why did you scream." I asked him. He shrugged. "I didn't really scream." I just stared at him. "What?" he asked after a second. "Ever hold of the expression "Swallow your pride.' " I asked him. He shrugged. " You did when you grabbed my hand." He said with a smirk. I glared at him. _'God damn you Uchiha's and your pride.' _"If youwant I'll let you hold my hand again." He said offering me his hand with a smirk. I lookeked at him for a second, then he fell to the ground with an angert Yoko on his back. "How many times to I have to tell you to stop hitting on my wife." She screiked as she jumped up and down oh his back.  
I laguhed as I looked at them and at the random stares that we got when people walked by. _' Yep this is my life... was my life.'_ I looked away from them. _'Kinda sucks that I had to, "transfer". I don't get to do this that much anymore.' _"Let's get something to eat." Bubbah afford. Yoko stopped beating the crap outta Sasuke and jumped on Bubbah. "YAY FOOD!" She cried happily. "Awesome!" Kiba said fist bumping the air, "Believe it!" Narutoi said copying him. Shikamaru sighed while Sasuke just laied there. "Leggo." Yoko said as she jumped off of Bubbah and walked away to the nearest food place. I watched the other walk away, except Sasuke who was still laying on the ground. I bent down and poked his side. "You okay Sassy?" I asked him with a smrik. He glared up at me. "Don't call me that." He said as he sat up. I offered him my hand, and he looked up at me. "I'll let you hold my hand." I said with a smirk. He rolled his eyes, but he was smiling as I helped him up.  
"Come on." I said following Yoko and the others.  
"So how is your new school?" He asked as we walked down the hall(?). I shrugged." It sucks,but you never know." I said. 'Do you miss everyone?" He asked. "Of course." I said. "I have no one to bully and no one there is that funny." I looked at him " Or that cocky." I said with a smirk. He smile."You love it." He said with a smile. "What ever you say Uchiha." I said rolling my eyes. "There they are." I heard Kiba yell. I look forwards and saw that they already had a table and food. Upon seeing the food, the angery beast in my tummy decide to growl. "Tengo hambre." I said rubbing my stomache. Sasuke laughed as we walked over to them.  
"What took you so long?!" Yoko demand glaring at Sasuke. "You better of not had done anything to her Uke-chan, cause if you got my wife pregant." She warned him, shaking her fist. I glared at her. "I'm not Sakura." I said. That caused everyone to laugh. I smiled. "Victory." I said letting go of Sasuke's hand and set down at the table. "A taco for the mexican't" Yoko said passing me a taco. "If that would have offened him I would have to eat your face off." I said as I took the taco from her. "Wow bath salts much." Kiba said with a smile. " Can't help it. They are so good." I said with a smile. "So... interorgation time." Kiba said after taking a bite of his burrito. "How's the new school." He said. "Annoying as fuck, so same as the yours." I said leaning back in my chair. "Too true." Shikamaru said shaking "Any cute guys?" Yoko asked. Bubbah looked over at her. "What?" She asked innocently. "Sadly no." I said with a sigh.  
"Hey baby." We all turn around to she ((Drum roll...)) Saukra Haruno and her wanna be sluts. I rolled my eyes as I saw what Sakura was wearing. A tight tang-top that made her boobs look like they were going to fall out and a extremly short skirt. "I thought I smelled a whore." Yoko growled darkly. I gave her a quick side ways glance then turned back to see who she was talking to. "I feel sorry for that guy." Kiba whispered, as I saw her lean in real close to Dei, and Sasori who had Karin holdinh on to his arm and Tobi who was trying to scoot away from Ino. I face palmed. "Fuck." I muttered "You know those guys Minori." Kiba asked. "There kids from my class." I said.  
"Should we do something?" Naruto asked. "I saw we let them have their fun. Better them than us." Sasuke said. "What a drag." Shikamaru said. I sighed. "No one should have to go throw that though." I said as I stood up. "Minori they're just a bunch of delinquents." Shikamaru said. "They probable like it." He said with a sigh. I looked over at them and could tell that none of them liked it. "I'm gonna have to disagree with you on this one Shikamaru." I said as I walked over to them.  
"So how about we go some where more private." Sakura said leaning on, basically raping, Dei. "It has high standards then some whore that has to pay him to have sex." I sadi matter of factly, crossing my arms. Sakura turned around and galred at me with hateful eyes. "What do you want Minori." Sakura demanded glaring at me. "I'm just save three pour souls from getting so many STD's that they'd died." I said pushing her back from Dei. Dei smiled at me. "Minori, what are you doing here?" He asked me revelived. "Saving your ass." I said. Sakura sneered. "Who the hell do YOU think you are!" Sakura demand, I turned and looked over at her. "Compared to you the virgin Mary." I said getting Ino and Karin away from Tobi and Sasori. Ino sneered. "No surprised you haven't been laid yet." She said turning her head away from me in disgust. I rolled my eyes. "I rather be a virgin then have slept with so many guys and have an STD named after me." I said matter of factly.  
Ino sneered at me. "Are you trying to pick a fight?" Karin demand getting closer to me so we were a couple inches apart. "I'm not picking a fight." I said puffing out my chest and taking a step forward. "But if that's what you want then I'll be glade to give you I hope that they can even fix your face." Karin glared at me for a second. "Didn't think so." I said backing away. "Now get your wanna be, STD infested ass outta here." I said glaring at all three of them. They looked at me for a second then Sakura sneered. "What ever." She said with an eye roll. "Let's go ladies. "She said turning on her heels and walking away. I snorted at her as she walked away, then I turned and looked at Dei. "You guys okay?" I asked them.  
"Yay thank you Minori, un." Dei said with a smile. "Minny are you okay." Yoko said jumping on my back. "Yeah Yoko I'm fine." I said looking at her. "You didn't get her Sluttyness did you?" She asked innocently I laughed. "No, I didn't." I said dropping her on her but, but se somehow landed on her feet. "That's not nice Minny." She said with a childish pout. I shrugged. " So who's your friends." She asked looking at Dei. "HI I'm Deidara, un." He said with a smile. "Tobi is Tobi and Tobi is Minori-chan's best friend." Tobi said flailing his arms around. I sewat dropped. _'It's another Yoko.' _Yoko glared at Tobi as Sasori said. "Sasori." I looked at Sasori. "You seem emo, cheer p." I said with a smirk.  
Sasori looked at me and smirked. "I'll be whatever I want to be." He said. "Dance around in my underwear.~" Yoko sang dancing. Sasori and Dei gave her a strange look. "It's a song." She said. "You guys coming or what?" Kiba yelled from the table, annoyed. I flipped him off. "Are you guys sure you're fine?" I asked as Yoko death glared at Tobi who was trying to hug me. "Tobi wanna hug." Tobi whinned. "No she's MY wife." Yoko said glaring death at him. "Minori-chan is Tobi's best friend." Tobi said jumping around me and giving me a death hug. "Tobi is going to miss Minori-chan." Tobi whinned as he sqweezed the life outta me.  
"GET OFF MY WIFE!" Yoko screamed as she, tried to pry Tobi off of me. "NO!" Tobi screamed hugging me tighter. "HAHAHAHAHA!" I heard Kiba and Naruto laughing at me. _'Note to self: Kill Naruto and Kiba later.' _"I WILL EAT YOUR FACE OFF!" Yoko screamed at Tobi. "NO!" Tobi screamed. I looked over at Dei for so help. He looked at me then shrugged. I quickly looked at Saori, but he wasn't even paying attention. _'Jashin, why do you hate me. What did I doe to deserve this.' _In the next second Tobi was literaly, pride away from me. I looked up and saw an annoyed Sasuke. "Whaa!" Tobi and Yoko screamed as they fell backwards. "Thanks." I said looking up at him and smile. He patted my head, then grabbed Yoko and throw her over his shoulder. Then he grabbed my hand and stalked away. "See you tommorrow." I called over my shoulder to Dei and the others.  
He drug us past the table where we were sitting, no one was there, and towards the other side of the mall. "What up." I asked as he stalked over to the others. He didn't say anything. Although I wouldn't either if Yoko was on my back and trying to kick/punch Sasuke in the back of the head. "Put me down! I'll KILL YOU!" She screamed as she thrashed around trying to get out of his grip. "I got her." Bubbah said as he took Yoko from Sasuke. "Everythings alright, Yoko." Bubbah said trying to clam her down. After another second or two of tharshing around like a blind monkey, she eventually stopped. "There." He said patting her on the head. She smiled at him. Sasuke pulled me of to the side. "You alright?" He asked. I raised an eyebrow. "I could ask you the same thing." I said crossing my arms. "I am happy that you helped me, but you didn't have to darg me away like that." I said. Sasuke sighed and shook his head. "What does it matter" He said dismissing them, like there were peices if trash. "there just deliquents." He said.  
I rolled my eyes. "You're an ass you know that? "I said annoyed. "What did I do? "He asked getting annoyed. "You actted like they were peices of trash." I said throwing my arms out to the side. "Because they are." He said raising his voice. "No they're not!" I said rasing my voice above his. He sighed and ran a hand threw his hair. "What ever." He said turning away. I grabbed his shoulder. "No, Sasuke. Tell me what's wrong." I demanded. "It's no of your business." He growled at me. "I thought I was your friend." I yelled. "I thought so too." He growled, then stalked away. I sighed in fustration then walked stalked the opposite direction. Our friends just stared at us. I walked around for a while then I eventually sat down at the icecream shop. I ordered a sundae. "I really hate Uchihas." I muttered as I took another bite of my sundae. "What did I do?"  
I heard a voice say from behind me. I turn around and saw a older version of Sasuke. "Hello Itachi." I said turning back around. "Let me guess Sasuke." He said sitting beside. I shrugged. "He's being a douche." I growled taking another bite. "He always is." Itachi said, shaking his head. "So why do you two go to different schools?" I asked with out looking at him. Itachi sighed. "It's a long story, I tell you it another time."  
I shrugged." So what brings you doing here?" I asked "The whole groups here." He said. "Where are they?" I asked. "There." He said pointing behind him. I turn around and saw Hidan trying to hit on some girls and failing.  
"Just when I thought my life couldn't get any worse." I muttered. Itachi smirked. "You and me both." he said. "That's just life." I said. "Hey Itachi!" I heard Kisame screamed. We turn around and saw him, walking over towards us. "Hey Minori." Kisame said when he saw me. "What's up?" "Suicide and pregance rate." I muttered. Kisame looked at me then laughed. "Ain't that the truth." He said. "She coming?" Kisame asked Itachi asked. Itachi shrugged. "You wanna hang out with us? You could use a pick me up." He said, with a slight nod. I thought for a moment. "Sure I could use a pick me up." I said gettin up. "Where are we going?"I asked. as we walked away. "You'll see." Kisame said with a chuckle.


	3. Chapter 3

"What the fuck is she doing here?" Hidan sneered at Kisame Itachi and me as we walked over to the rest of the group. "Don't tell me she coming with us!" "Alright we won't tell you." Kisame said with a shrug. Pein smiled at me. "Hello there Minori." He said waving. I look around. "Where's everyone else?" I asked scratching the back of my head. "Kakuzu, Konan and Zetsu" 'Who's Zetsu' " are at our hide out getting ready. I dont know where Tobi, Deidara, and Sasori are." he said then sighed, shaking his head. "Tobi probable got them killed with his stupidness."  
" They fucking deserve it." Hidan said with a laugh as I shook my head. "I saw them a few minutes ago and all I have to say is that know one should have to go threw that." I saw shaking my head and then shuddering at the memory. "Do we even want to know?"Itachi asked raising an eyebrow. "Maybe."I said with a shrug" Thaat all dependsif you want to be mentally scared for the rest of your life." Just then my cell phone went off saying "Warning! an idiot is trying to call you! Answer with caution!" Everyone gave me a weird look as I sighed and answered it.  
"Minny where'd you go!" Yoko cried into the phone so loud that I had to pull the phone away from my ear. "Where you kidnapped, are you killing and/or fighting some slut, are you getting affected by Sakura's sluttyness, are you giving birth to our beautiful child, did some one rape you, are you dying? Why won't you answer me?!" She cried all in one breathe. I sighed " Will you shut your mouth for five seconds you damn ban-chi(sp?)" I yelled into the phone causing people who were walking by to give me weird looks. There was silence on the other end for a response . I sighed in annoyance. "I'm fine, I'm just hanging out with some guys from school." I said rubbing my temple, trying to soothe the headeach Yoko just gave me. I looked up and saw that everyone was smirking at me. "Oh." Yoko said depressed as I flipped them off. "What do you mean 'oh' ?" I asked getting annoyed, turning my head to the side, ignoring the guys for a second. "Nothing." She said sadly. "I'll call you later." "Yoko-" I said but got cut off by her hanging up on me. I closed my phone and looked at it. 'Bet Sasuke had someting to do with this. Damn Uchiha. Damn you to hell!'  
" Is everything okay?" Itachi asked. I sighed and turned back to the guys. " Nothing personal but I really hate Uchiha's." I said putting my phone in my pocket. Hidan laughed at this. "Man Itachi what the fuck did you do to her?" Hidan exclaimed. " Nothing." he said coolly, glarin at Hidan. "So what are we doing anyway?" I asked changing the subject. Hidan smiled at me 'The world is ending' "We are throwing athe most awesome party ever!" He yelled fist pumping the air.'OMG IT'S NARUTO AND KIBA!' I looked over at Itachi and raised and eyebrow. "You don't seem like the partying type." I told him while rubbing my chin, thinking. "What type do I seem like then?" he asked with that stupid Uchiha smirk. "The emo type that just sits in their dark room all day and think how much they hate the world and depressing suicidal thoughts." I said with a slight smirk. Itachi glared at me as everyone else laughed. "Man did she pin him or what?" Kisame asked. He and Hidan were laughed so hard that they started crying. Itachi glared death at them, Kisame and Hidan shut up instantly. I snickered.'If only I could make my idiots do that...'  
"There over here!" I heard Dei's voice yell. I turn around to see him, Tobi and Sasori walking towards us. (Well Tobi was skipping but still) " Hey Minori." Dei said after they got closer. "Minori-chan!" Tobi screamed and threw his arms around my shoulders and giving me a death hug. "Tobi-chan missed his best friend in the whole wide world!" I struggled against his iron grip. 'Damn never would have thought that Tobi would be this strong.' " Put her down, un." Dei said annoyed. "You'll squeeze the life outta her if you don't." he said patting Tobi on his back. "Tobi is sorry Minori-chan!" Tobi exclaimed as he let go of me.  
"Where are your friends, un?" Dei asked looking around. " One is being an ass hole and another is acting weird and the rest are where every they are." I said sighing, with a shrug "Let me guess the one guy that drug you away is the ass hole correct?" Sasori asked monotonedly. I nodded my head. "Yeah is he your boyfriend are something, un." Dei asked angry. I smiled. " Why does it matter?" I asked. "J-just wanted to know, un." he said blushing, looking away from me. I giggled as Sasori shook his head. "No, but he does have a thing for me." I said with a shrug."Besides I'm already married." "What!?" Hidan and Kisame yelled in unison. I turned around and looked at them innocently. They had their mouths hanging open in shack. Pein was giving me a weird look and Itachi was standing there like he didn't really care. 'Damn you Uchiha's, acting like you don't care all the time. Grrr.'  
"Yeah so what?" I asked cocking my head to the side confused. "Tobi-chan no like Minori-chan's wife!" Tobi exclaimed flailing his arms around. Hidan and Kisame gaped at me. Pein and Itachi remined the same. I could see Dei crossing his arms irriated. "You're a lesbian?"Hidan asked amazed. "That's why you rejected me!" He said as he hitting his forehead. I sweat dropped. "Hidan there are many reasons why I won't date your sorry ass, but I'm not a lesbian." "But you have a wife!"he said "and what other reasons." I smirked. " A girl never tells her secrets." I said holding a finger up to my lips. " and she just says that because... It's Yoko." Hidan glared at me for a second. "So...About this party..." I said changing the subject yet again. Hidan's face lit up. "I can't wait!"he screamed fist bumping the air. I smiled at his Naruto-ness. "Alright if we have everything let's go." Pein said turning towards the exit. Dei put his arm around my shoulders. "You're going to love it, un." He beamed. I shrugged "If you say so." Dei answered with a big grin. "Let's go." He said as we followed the others out. As I left I felt people staring at me. 'Please don't let it be who I think it is.'

* * *

Yoko's POV  
My jaw dropped as I watched Minny walk outta the mall with the guy, that reminds me of Barbie, arm around her shoulder. "I told you."Sasuke said sourly. "She doesn't need us anymore, she has new friends now." I could feel the tears build up in my eyes. " I can't believe she would just ditch us like that." Naruto said shaking his head in disbelief. "Well she's doing it." Kiba said angrily. Bubbah put his arms around me. "She probable has a good reason."He said trying to cheer me up. "She better." Kiba snapped. I wiped the tears from my eyes. "We are going to follow them."I declared putting my hands on my hips. They guys looked at me. "I wanna see her reason for ditching us." I stated as I walked towards the exit. " I doing wether you guys are or not."

* * *

~Time skip: IN SASORI'S CAR~  
"Tobi-chan is happy that Minori-chan is coming to our party!" Tobi exclaimed as he cuddled up to me in the back seat. I sighed. "Tobi if you want to be my best friend you have to start calling my Minori-sama and doing everything I say." I said in a soothing voice as i patted his head. Tobi looked up at me. "Alrigt Minori-sama! From this point on Tobi is now your slave!" Tobi yelled sitting straight up. Sasori and Dei laughed from the front seat.  
"What so funny?"I asked leaning closer to the front. "Nothing,un." Dei said with a smile. I pouted and leaned back in my seat. "Do you have to call your parents?" Sasori asked me from the drivers seat. I shook my head. "They don't really care what I do." I said stretching my arms over my head. I look at one of the side view mirrors and saw Yoko's car following us.  
'So she did see.' "You know them?" Sasori asked, tilting his head backwards towards Yoko's car. "It's Yoko."I said shaking my head. Sasori nodded in response. "Do you mind if I try to lose her?" Sasori asked. Dei looked from Sasori to me then back again. "What are you talking about, un?" He asked confused. "Tobi-chin doesn't understand either." Tobi said sadly. "Go ahead." I said with a wave of my hand. "If you don't want her there then who am I to tell you know." "Seriously what are you two talking about?" Dei asked confused and frustrated. "Life." I said boredly as I looked out the side of the car, just as Sasori made a sudden turn, causing Tobi slammed against. "Hold on." Sasori said as he stepped on the gas, causing me to hit my head off of the back of Dei's seat.  
After a couple of minutes of Tobi and me be thrown al over the back seat we eventually lost Yoko. "Well that was fun." I growled holding my head which was now throbbing from all those times of me hitting my head of off Dei's seat and Tobi's head. "Are you alright Minori, un?" Dei asked me, turning around I his seat. "except for the headache and the 20 years Sasori shaved of my life I'm fine."I said wincing from the pain from my headache." What about you guys?" "I'm good, un." Dei said with a big smile. "Tobi-chan has an owwie." Tobi whined holding his knee. I leaned over, moved his hands and kissed the spot.  
"Better?" I asked with a smile. "Tobi-chan's owwie is all gone thanks to Minori-sama!" Tobi exclaimed throwing his hands up then giving me a death hug. "What about you Sasori." I managed to asked. "I'm fine."he said monotonedly. I looked over at Dei and saw him glaring at Tobi. "Does Dei have an owwie too." I asked in a little kid voice, smirking. Dei blushed. "U-um right h-here." Dei stuttered pointing to his cheek. I smirked " Well then tell your mommy to kiss it for you." I snapped. Sasori laughed as Dei stared. " Don't be mean to Deidara-sempai!" Tobi exclaimed. "Fine." I said with sigh. "Since your mommy's not here." I said rolling my eyes then leaned forward and pecked Dei's check. 'And I thought his face was red before'  
Dei's face was about the color of Sasori's hair. "We're here." Sasori said as we pulled up into a nice looked pent house. "Damn." I said poking up at it. " Pein's family owns this building so we have it all to ourselves." Sasori said as he got out of the car. "Damn times 2."I said getting outta the car. Dei laughed. "Come on Minori."he said walking towards the building with Tobi behind him. After a second I followed them in.  
The inside looked like something outta fancy hotel magazine a loaded person would look at. The walls had some fancy design and the carpet was extra soft the ceilings were high and they had a couple of glass chandeliers hanging up. There was a bell hop standing by the front desk. "Welcome home masters." He greeted them with a bow. "Lord Pein is waiting for you all on his floor." he said standing up. "Thank you." Sasori said as we walked past the guy and into the huge class elevator. I stopped right in front if it."What's wrong,un?" Dei asked with one foot in the elevator. "Can I take the stairs?" I asked with a sweat drop.  
"Scared?" Sasori asked with a smirk. "Yay got a problem with it Red?" I challenged glaring a him. "You can take the stairs is you don't mind walking all the way to the top of the building." Sasori said with a shrug. I thought for a second then I gulped then stepped into the elevator. Dei patted my back as I stood beside him.I looked down at the floor and realized that it was glass too.I stiff. 'Jashin must really really hate me.' the doors closed and we started to move. I closed my eyes as I felt myself move up. I heard Tobi ask why I had my eyes closed. "Its cause she scared."Sasori said.  
I felt a arm wrap around my waist. "It's okay, un."Dei whispered in my ear. After a couple of minutes the elevator finally stopped and the second the doors open I took off. "Are you really that scared of elevators?" Sasori asked as he walked out. "Only glass ones." I said hanging my head in shame. "It's okay that your a pussy." He said as he walked ahead of me. "I'm allowed to be cause I have one thank you." I said annoyed as I followed him. "What's pussy?" Tobi asked, innocently. "A cat." I said quickly as Dei laughed. "Oh. Tobi-chan wants a pussy!" Tobi screamed at the top of his lungs. I could hear laughter echo throw the hallways and I emit I had a hard time trying not to laugh. "Sup." Sasori said as he walked through and open door way. "I don't want to know." Pein said I walked into the room.  
The room had a big couch that was really long and a flat screen tv sitting a few feet away from it. There was giant sliding windows that lead to a balcony and there was a giant kitchen/mini bar area where everyone was at. "Damn Pein, bow loaded are you?" I asked as I walked over to them. He just smiled at me. "So do we have everything for tonight?"He asked as looked at everyone. They all nodded. "Good, now let's get ready." He said clapping his hands together. And in that second all hell broke lose.


	4. Chapter 4

After a couple of hours of watching Pein and his friends run around like idiots trying to get their place set up, the finally finished. Or so we all thought... "Tobi-kun is sorry Deidara-sempai!" Tobi whined as Dei repeatedly smack Tobi in the head with a skillet. " TOBI YOU IDIOT, UN!" Dei screamed his face completely red from anger. Pein sighed at them as he rubbed his temple. "Tobi," Pein said quietly, you can tell he was trying to keep calm, but failing. Dei stopped hitting Tobi so Pein could say what he wanted, without killing them both. "All you had to do was call whatever their name is to make sure we had a live band." Pein said leaning back in his chair. "What happen?" "Well Tobi-kun called like the good boy Tobi-chan is," Tobi began happily. "But when the lady answered she sound like an old lady so Tobi-kun said wow you sound like Tobi-kun's grandma, Then Tobi-kun asked her if she looked like her too." He said suddenly changing his voice from being happy, too miserable and hung his head in shame. "Then the nasty old lady started yelling at Tobi-kun," He whined. "and said a lot of mean thing to him. So Tobi-kun hung up and went to play with Deidara-sempai instead." Tobi said happy again. Everyone but him had a sweat drop. Then Dei hit Tobi in the back of the head on more time. Honestly I'm getting a headache from watching the both of them. I said in annoyance and shook my head. "Great now we don't have a live entrainment." Kisame grumbled as he leaned on the kitchen counter thingy. "Fuck you Tobi you fucking idiot." Hidan said flipping Tobi off. "They were they cheapest ones too." Kakuzu muttered angrily, shaking his head angrily then mutter something about money. "Do you think we can get another band in time?" Konan asked Pein hopefully. He shrugged while rubbing his head. "Statically speaking; no." Itachi said with a shrug. 'Damn Uchiha's always trying to act cool in a time of crisis.' "Tobi is "a bad boy." Zetsu (who turns out to be a bipolar kid with half green hair and half black skin and the other half white, literally.) said glaring at him. "Tobi-kun is sorry." Tobi whined as he dramatically threw himself to the floor and wept.  
"Um," I said, raising my hand, awkwardly. "You don't have to raise your hand." Sasori said annoyed. "Get stuffed, Red." I snapped glaring at him as I put my hand down. "What?" Pein asked me, looking like he was about to snap some ones neck. "I know someone who would do it for free." I said boredly. "They're hired." Kakuzu said quickly while jumping to his feet. "Can they do it on such short notice?" Pein asked me, ignoring Kakuzu, who started muttering about money again. "Most likely. Give me a second." I said scratching the back off my head. "I would have to call her." "Please." Pein asked looking desperate. I shrugged then pulled out my cell phone then walked out into the hallway.  
' I hope you're not in juve (sp?) right now.' Hello." said a cheerful female voice. "Hey Terra, its Minori." I said. "Sup girl I haven't talk to you since the time we beat the crap outta Kiba for looking into the girls' locker room and I got expelled." She said with a laugh. I could hear someone yelling at her on the other side of the phone. "Yeah well at least I don't sleep with people so they would like me you wanna be slut." Terra snapped at someone. "What are you doing?" I asked her with a sweat drop. "Currently, fighting some fake ass bitch who think she can kick my ass." She said with a laugh. The ' fake ass bitch' yelled something at her. "I'll punch your nose threw your head before you can ever touch me." Terra threaten her. You could hear her enormous Terra pride.'Is she related to Sasuke by any chance.' My sweat drop got bigger. "You free for a party tonight." I asked her. "Always am!" She practically screamed with excitement. "Do you know where the Akatsuki kids always party?" I asked her, leaning back against the wall. "Dude I've been trying to get into those parties for years!" she cried. "Yay well I need you to play here tonight." "Hell yay I'll be there soon bro!" Terra said then hung up. I sighed then hung up. 'The people I'm friends with.'  
I walked back into the room to see Tobi running with a pot on his head singing "Best Friend." as Dei chased him with a random giant Mario hammer. I sweat dropped again. "Can she do it?" Pein asked sneaking up from behind me, causing me to flinch and randomly flail my arms. "So can she." He ashed ignoring my random spaz attack. "Sí." I said putting a hand over my heart to stop it from jumping outta my chest. Pein smiled and patted my head. "You know I'm starting to warm up to you." He said as he walked away. I watched him, with my head cocked to the side confused. "Minori-sama save Tobi-kun." Tobi said as he tackled me to the ground. "Get off her, un!" Dei screamed as he tried to pry him off me. 'Why does this seem like deja-vu.'

* * *

~ Time Skip: PARTY AT THE AKATSUKI HIDE OUT~  
I sat on the couch and watched as the people started to roll in. Some of them were already drunk- high. Some were completely sober and went staright to the bar or to their opposite sex. Others were... just strange. "Minori where's that friend of yours." Kisame asked as he leaned on the back of the couch near my head. "HELLO PARTY PEOPLE!" I head Terra yell just as the front door slammed opened, causing Kidame to frak out and flip over the couch. "She's here." I told Kisame as I got up off the couch and walked over to her. Terra was wearing her signature red dino shirt (The shirt said ' If your happy and you know it clap you oh " with a depresses t-Rex, with her matching red tie and her ripped black skinnies. Her black spikey combat boots went up to her knees. Her silver hair was kinda like Sasuke's but longer and more girlish and she had her red skull headphones in.  
"Yo. Terra!" I called waving at her as I walked over to her. She looked around for the person who called her name then her red eyes stopped on me. "Yo Minori long time no fight." She said as she walked over to me, flipping me off then high fived me. "And that's the way I wanna keep it." I said smiling at her. "Bro this place is huge." She said as she waved her arms around. "I know what you mean." I said with a laugh. "Do up know how long I been trying to play here?" She asked as she looked around the room, then stopped. "Damn he's hot." She said as she checked some random dude out. I turn to see who she was looking at, but then someone came up from behind me and squeezed my sides. I yelped and turned towards my attacker. Dei stood there with a giant grin on his face along with a slight pink tint. "There you are Minori." He said as he hugged me. "I've been looking for you." I glared at him as Terra looked at us both and cocked her head to the side confused. "Are you dating a chick?" She asked me with innocent eyes.  
"You mean" I said pointing to Dei "this thing?" She shook her head yes. "I'm not a girl, un!" Dei cried angrily. "No but you are wasted." I said trying to push him off me. "Just a little bit, un." He said with a big grin. "So it's not a girl?" Terra asked cocking her head to the side confused. "I don't think and I'm not checking." I said as I pushed Dei away, causing him to fall on his butt. "Ow that hurt , un." Dei complained as he looked up at me, pouting. I sighed the grabbed Terra's arm then walked away. "Are you sure that was not a girl?" Terra asked in disbelief, looking back at Dei. I sighed annoyed. "Not really no." I said as I spotted Pein. He was at the bar thingy talking to random people with Konan sitting on his lap. "Pein!" I called to him. He looked over at me and smiled. "Hey there Minori." Pein greeted with a smile. "The entrainment is here." I said pointing to Terra who flipped him off (Her greeting style of choice) then stopped in front of him. "When and where does she play?" I asked. "In the pool." 'You have a pool? You damn rich bastard, I'm so jealous.' "Follow me." He said standing up, while carefully moving Konan off his lap. "Be right back." He said then kissed her. "Alright." She said as she smiled at him. Pein led the way to the pool that was down the hall. The pool was bigger than the house I live in and some parts of it deeper than the height of the house. There was a stage floating in the water that was filled with a bunch of partyers. Some of them were obviously drunk off their ass. "Perform any time you want and as long as you want." Pein said then walked away. I sweat dropped as I watched him. "Fuck yeah!" Terra exclaimed as her fist bumped the air.  
I looked at her then laughed. "What?" She asked me confused. I just shook my head. "So... you wanna play up there with me?" She asked as she raised an eyebrow. "You know it." I said smirking. "Hey, you three!" She called at some random hit guys. "Can any of you guys play bass, keyboard or drums." She asked putting her hands on her hips. 'As if they would.' "I can play bass." The guy with bright green hair with dark green eyes wearing green swimming trunks, said raising his hand. Terra looked at him. "Bro you look like the color green barfed on you." She told him matter of factly. I faced palmed at her bluntness. "I get that a lot." The guy said getting outta the pool. "I can play keyboard." said a guy with bark brown hair and light blue eyes wearing black swimming trunks said with a shrug. "And I play the drums." The one with blond hair and brown eyes wearing dark purple swimming trunks said. 'The coincidence of this is so funny that I can't laugh... Damn Jashin must love proving me wrong. "Well good, we need you to get your sexy wet asses on stage and play with us." Terra said with smile. I sweat dropped but the other two guys get outta the pool. "Sure." "I'm in." "Ditto." they said as they smiled at us. I sighed. "Well we need to go change so you guys get your asses on the stage." She said as she pointed at the stage. All three of the guys looked at her then saluted "aye, aye captain." They said in unison the all three jumped in the pool, splashing some people who glared at them then us, and swam towards the stage. I face palmed. 'I wonder about the creatures we call guys?' "Let's go!" Terra she said then grabbed my arm and drug me to the bathroom to change.  
After Terra and I changed, we walked over to the stage. Terra was wearing a red bikini with black skulls on the boobs and I was wearing a green bikini with black stars on my boobs. They guys jaws dropped when they saw us. "Keep it in your pants, bro. WE don't need anyone preggo or dick-less by the end of the night." I said, smirking as Terra and I walked over to the guitars. (me no feel like describing le instruments. Sorry). The guys continued to stare at us for a second then they went to their instruments. "Hello drunken partyers are you ready for some awesome music!" Terra said into the mic. They crowd roared in response. "Well then here's a song for you." She said then she started to play.

index?&desktop_uri=%2F#

(It wont let me post the video so here's the links)

index?&desktop_uri=%2F#/watch?v=C6MOKXm8x5...

After we finished these two songs the crowded was crazy. I looked back at the guys and smiled impressed that they could keep up. The green haired guy smiles back but other two were lost in the sound of the crowd. "Let's kick this up a notch!" Terra said smirking. Then we started to play again.

index?&desktop_uri=%2F#/watch?v=6hlADpxjj0...

And with that we finished our first performance for the night. I studied the crowd they all seemed wild and excited. "Alight guys we're gonna take a break but we will back." Terra said then put down guitar, then ran and jumped in the pool. I laughed then I put down my guitar then followed Terra's lead into the water. The guys soon followed after we all resurfaced we were swarmed by people who were congratulating us and fanning over us, but we push our way through the crowd and got out of the pool. That was amazing!" Terra cried when we were all out in the hallway. "I couldn't agree with you more." The blond one said. "I'm Drew by the way." He said extending his hand to her. "I'm Mikey." the one with green hair said offering his hand towards me. "Dillon." The guy with brown hair said waving from behind the two. "I'm Terra and that's Minori." Terra said with a smile. "I don't know about you people but I'm hungry." I said walking down the hall. "Dido." Dillon said as he followed me. The others followed. Terra talked to them about their playing while I pretty much zoned out. "Minori." Terra said waving a hand in front of my face. I ignored her then she started to poke my cheek. After she poked my cheek a couple of times I turned my head and bit her finger. "Ow!" she cried as she drew her hand back in pain. "Why you bite me?" she asked glaring at me. "Cause I'm on bath salts." I said with a smirk. She looked at me then laughed. "Are you really?" Drew asked me with wide eyes. "Wanna find out?" I asked with a smirk. "That all depends where you bite." He flirted as he put his arm around me. I laughed as I shrugged him off. "Hey Minori!" I heard Sasori call. "Yay what Red?" I asked him. "That little blond girl from the mall is here and she's looking for you." He said monotonedly. "She seems really pissed." I faced palmed. "Of course." I muttered. "I haven't seen Yoko in a while." Terra said as she walked past him. "Where is she?" I asked. "Trying to kill Tobi with a scalpel in the living room." Sasori said them walked away. "Why did that sound like clue?" Mikey asked me. I sighed then shrug. "Life is like one big clue game." I said as I walked into the living room to see that Yoko was sitting in Tobi's stomach, pinning his hands above his head with one hand and raisin the scalpel in the other. "Fuck my life." I groaned then screamed "Yoko!" She stopped and looked up at me the her eyes started go tear up. "Minny!"She cried as she leapt of Tobi and tackled me in a bear hug.  
"I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you mad I love you I promise to be your slave for ever and ever and ever just promise you'll never leave me alright." She cried in one big breathe. Terra looked down at her smirking. "Still the same Yoko." She said shaking her head. Yoko looked up at her then smiled as she hugged Terra. I looked around the room, not really caring about their reunion. "Yoko!" I heard Bubbah scream as he walked towards us. I groaned. "Poop flinger." I told him when he was closer. He glared down at me "Serial killer." he said. I laughed. "You say that like it's a bad thing." I said smirking evilly at him. "Bubbah." Yoko cried as she glomped him. "Who's all here." I asked Yoko suddenly getting a bad feeling. "Everyone that was at the mall with us." As I in cue you hears some shouts and something shattering. "Fffuuuucccckk!" I groaned then ran outta the room and towards the crashes.


	5. Chapter 5

I ran outta the room and down the hall. _'Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck! Jashin what did I do to make you hate me so much!' _I heard another crash as I opened the door to some type of game area. There were a couple people standing around watching Sasuke beat the shit outta a drunken Dei. I mentally face palmed as I watched Dei take a crappy swing and Sasuke easily side stepped it and punched him in the gut. I growled annoyed then I stalked into the room. "Oh IN DAH FACE!" I heard a familure female voice say. I look across the room and saw my friend Hikari standing there video taping everything along with our friend who we call Batman. Hikari was a little shorter then Batman. Hikari was wearing a black shirt that said "Your face doesn't wanna make me puke rainbows, It just makes me wanna puke on your face." In random sparkle colors and she was wearing her purple-ish black skinny jeans that wear ripped with her purple converse, her purple hair straight and stopping at her shoulders. Batman was wearing her "Keep calm and call Batman." hoddie with her black boot cut jeans and her black sneakers. Her black hair stopping a little past her shoulders.  
I walked over towards them. And by that I mean I walked right pass Sasuke and Dei fighting. And before you asked yes I almost go hit in the face by Dei, but I ducked at the last second and continued walking over towards my friends. "Sup." I said when I was a few steppe away from them. "Dude your blocking the shot." Hikari said pushing me outta the way. "Your outfit is symmetrical." Batman said nodding her head in aprovement. I looked down a myself and realized that I was still in the bathing suit. "Thanks." I said scratching the back of my head. "HIT HIS FACE OFF THE GROUND!" Hikari yelled suddenly causing me to flinch and flail my arms this action making Batman laugh her ass off. "You look like an idiot." Batman said wiping her tears away. "Doesn't she always." Terra said walking up behind me and putting her arm around my shoulders. I glared at her as Batman laughed again. "Damn that chic might be drunk but she's still kicking Uke-chan ass." Hikari said with evil laugh. I looked at her then I looked over at the guys. Dei had Sasuke in a head lock and was punching him in the face.' Pretty good... For a drunk white guy.' I sighed as everyone else laughed. "Go Barbie." Yoko cheered suddenly appearing beside Terra, along with Bubbah, making Terra flinch. I looked at her and smirked. "Spaz much?" I asked raising any eyebrow. She glared at me. "Shut it or I will." She growled. I smirked but staid silent as the door slammed open to revil Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, and a very pissed off Itachi. I sweat dropped. "Didn't your sister date him?" Terra asked gesturing towards Itachi. I nodded my head as I watched the guys walk into the room. "Your sister doesn't have bad taste." She said checking Itachi out. Everyone else except Me And my friends left as they approached Sasuke and Dei.  
Sasuke elbowed Dei in the ribs making Dei let go of him. Sasuke stumbled a little but recovered as Dei rubbed his side. Sasuke raised his fist ready to hit Dei, but Itachi caught it we he pulled back. Sasuke looked back surprise then he glared at his brother. "Dude they look alike." Terra whispered from beside me. I looked at her then face palmed. Sasuke and Itachi glared at each other causing the rest of us to stand there in awkward silence.  
"Dude you got your ass whopped." Hikari said as she walked closer to Sasuke. The video camera still taping. "What does our hated loser has to say?" She taunted as she was getting really closer to his face. I looked over at Dei and saw that he had his hand clenched as he watched Sasuke, Itachi and Hikari. I walked over to Dei and put my hand on his shoulder. "Way to go champ." I said with a slight smirk. He flinched and turned his head, when he saw me he smiled. "So how does it feel to lose to a girl again." Hikari taunted Sasuke.  
"I'm a dude, un!" Dei yelled at her. Hikari whirled around a shocked expression on het face. "You serious?!" She asked in disbelief. "Yes!" He cried his face turning red. I gripped his shoulder tighter. He looked at me for a second then turned and glared back at Hikari. "Take your pants off and prove it then." She dared Dei with that evil smirk of hers. Dei glared at her as he grabbed the waist of his pants. I quickly grabbed his hands and stopped him. "The fuck he will." I said glaring at Hikari. Everyone gave me a questioning look. "I'm not letting you film a drunken dumbass so you can have blackmail over him." I said glaring at Hikari. She glared back and we had a glared off for a moment. "I'm not that drunk, un." Due said then fell over and hot his face odd the floor. "He gonna feel that tomorrow." Shikamaru said then sighed. "He's so wasted." Kiba muttered shaking his head. "Don't you usually get waisted?" Terra asked smirking while crossing her arms. "So how this start anyway?" Itachi asked Sasuke as he let go of his hand, ignoring everything anybody just said. "None of your damn business." Sasuke snapped as he stormed past Itachi but Itachi caught him by the wrist. Sasuke turned and glared at his brother. "Dude stop being a douche." I said crossing my arms. Sasuke glared at me. "Got something you wanna say Uchiha." I challenged stepping closer to him. "Ohhhh them are fighting words." Hikari and Terra said at the same time them they high fived. Sasuke glared at them but then he glared back at me.  
"Um you guys obviously have things to talk about so we'll be on our way." Bubbah said as he pushed everyone else outta the room except for Itachi and Sasuke. ( If course there was a lot of protest *cough Terra Hikari Kiba and Naruto cough*) I continued to glare death at Sasuke and he glared right back after everyone left the room. Itachi sighed then walked over to a couch that I had never know was there and sat down. "Neither of you two are leaving until you talk things out because we can't have my little brother attack people because of his little crush." I stared at Itachi and blinked. 'That was the longest sentence I have every heard him say.' "There's nothing to talk about." Sasuke growled at Itachi as he glared at me. I rolled my eyes and snorted. "Of course not because you said so right?" I asked sarcastically, then curtsied with an invisible skirt. "We wish to you please you royal pain in the ass." Sasuke growled darkly. "You're not Kiba, you know how to speak you damn dog." I said irritated with his growling. He growled again "You wanna go Uchiha." I asked getting closer my temper rising quickly. Are faces were practically an inch apart. "I don't fight girl." He growled down at me. "No you fight guys that look like chicks." I snapped. He lost his temper and swung at my side. I dodge by stepping back then I slammed my elbow into his chest. He backed away with an "Oof." Before he could recovered I dropped to a crouch and swung my legs out at his feet, making him fall to the ground. We he fell I stalked over to him and sat on his stomach pinning his arms to by his side. He glared up at me. "I let you win." He hissed. I glared down at him. "And that why I hate Uchiha's." I muttered. "But what is your damage. What the fuck in Jashin's name did I fucking do?" I asked squeezing his wrists. "Ow that hurts dammit!" Sasuke yelled tilting his head forwards. "Answer the damn question then I'll care!" I yelled back while leaning my head down so my forehead rested against his. He looked up at me and glared then he sighed as he pulled his head back. "You ditched us." He said angrily. "No, before that." I demanded. He looked at me confused. "You were PMSings when I went to help Dei from Skankuro." I said glaring at him. He stared emotionlessly up at me. "Why do you think." He said turning his head to the side his cheek slightly pink. And that when it all clicked. "You were jealous?" I asked him tilting my head to the side confused/astonished. His blush darkened. I looked at him then laughed. He snapped his head back and glared at me, blush gone."How is it funny." He demanded. I let go of one of his hands and pinch his cheek. " 'Cause who woulda thought that, the great Sasuke Uchiha would ever get jealous." I said smirking, then I patted his cheek. He looked at me blankly for a second. "You know how I felt about you." He said quietly. "And you know how I feel about you." I retorted. Sasuke sighed and I let go of his wrist and just sat on his stomach. He looked at me for a second then smirked. "I know how you feel" He said moving his hands behind his head. "You're really into me." I raised an eyebrow and smirked. "That's why your still sitting on me." he said with a small laugh. "Really now." I said. "Yep and I must say I like it better when you're on top." He said reaching up and caressing my check."Whatever you say oh you're royal pain in the ass." I said rolling my eyes. Then I started tickling his sqeaked and tried to hit my hands away but fail. Sasuke then tried to crawl away but failed too since I sitting on his stomach.  
"Is everything okay in here?" Pein asked as he walked in. He looked at Sasuke and me. "Sorry to interrupt you two." Pein said walking back outta the room. "It's not like that!" I yelled taking my shoe off and throwing it at the back of his head. He turned around and glared at me and rubbed the spot where the shoe hit him. I flipped him off then got off Sasuke. "What is it?" I asked. "Party ended and I wanted to know if you need a ride home?" he said. "Yeah." I said as I walked towards him. "What happen to my friends did they leave?" I asked with a yawn. "Yeah except Terra she has passed out in the pool on a floating dolphin cuddling a stuff bear that has a chain saw. "Of course." I thought with a sweat drop. "Later Uke-chan." I said sweetly as I walked away. "Shut up lesbian." Sasuke called after me. I flipped him off the shut the door behind me. I followed Pein to the glass elevator and froze. "What?" He asked stepping inside the elevator. "I hate glass elevators." I said staring at him. "Stop being a pussy there's nothing to worry about." Pein said rolling his eyes. I glared at him as I stepped into the elevator. "Again. I have a pussy so I can be a pussy." I said closing my eyes. "Is that why Tobi said he wanted a pussy?" He asked with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. "They're are probable many reasons why Tobi wants a pussy." I said with a smirk. Pein skilled bur didn't say anything. We rode the rest of the way down in silence. "What time is it?" I asked as we got into his car. "About 2:30"he said shutting his door. "Damn." I said getting into his car. The ride home was quiet after i gave him direction to hell and I was getting tired. It was't until I got cold did I realize that I left my clothes at his house. "Shit." I said wrapping my arms around me. Pein gave me q quick side ways glance. "Forgot my clothes." I said tiredly. Pein smirked. "Have fun telling your folks you left a guy's ,a guy you just met, house with out your clothes." He said. I laughed. "Don't have to." I said sticking my tongue out at him. "I'm just gonna climb in through the window." Pein gave me a side ways looked then laughed. "You're nit that bad." he said as we pulled up to my house. He reached over and pat my head. I looked at him then smiled before I got outta the car. "See you in school." Pein said as he pulled off. I watched him get to the end of the street before I turned and walked to the front lawn. It has a giant tree that was taller than the house. And some of the sturdier branches are near the attic window. I walked over to the tree and started to climb. After a few minutes I x mad it to the window and into my room. 'Good thing I never lock my window.' I stretched my arms over my head when I landed on the floor. I grabbed a long blue t-shirt that said 100% fine and crawled info bed.  
'Today was alright. Okay maybe Jashin doesn't hate me.' I eventually dosed off


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up the next morning by a splash of ice-cold water to the face. I bolted up as I shrieked then fell outta bed and landed in a face plant on the floor. "You're such a loser." I heard my foster brother Akihiko mumble. "Mom said gets up or you will be late for school." He said louder so that I could hear him. I glared up at him. "Get the fuck outta my room jack ass." I growled darkly as I sat up. He shrugged while smirking then left the room. "Hurry or you won't get any breakfast." He taunted as he walked down the steps. I flipped him off then as I got off the floor and headed towards my closet. 'What to wear, what to wear?' After about five minutes I decided on a black shirt that said 'I like you but if a zombie is chasing us I'm tripping you,' written in white with dark blue jeans and gray converse. I pulled my long black hair back in a braid. I grabbed my random bag of junk aka my school bag and headed down the steps. "Minori!" I heard my foster mother scream from down the main stair case. "I right here." I said calmly as I turned the corner so that I was standing at the top of the main stair case. She had one of her hands on her apron and gave me a "look". "Who do you think you're talking to young lady?" She snapped. I mentally sighed. "I apologize for the way I answered you ma'am." I said with fake sympathy. "I should have not responded to you in that way." I said as I walked down the steps. "Damn straight you are." She said as she walked into the living room. "Your breakfast is on the table, and your lunch is on the counter." She called to me as I walked down the hallway that led to the kitchen. 'She actually packed me something for a change... "Dad" must be coming home.' I saw a small pancake and a couple pieces of shriveled bacon sitting on a paper plate. I sighed then ate my crappy little breakfast. After I finished eating I throw my plate away, grabbed my lunch, and headed back down the hall towards the front door. "Later ma'am." I said as I walked past the living room. "Don't be late!" My foster mother snapped without looking away from the TV. I restrained myself from flipping her off then headed out the door.  
As I walked to school I thought about the day I had yesterday, 'It was something I'll give it that.' "Hey Minori!" I heard someone call. I turn to see Terra walking towards me, waving. She was wearing her signature red tie with a red Dino shirt. This one had Domo in a Dino suit. And her black shorts 'She's the only one I know that would wear shorts in the winter.' with fish net under them along with chains suspenders and her black combat boots. She had a random bright orange back pack slung over one shoulder and the other strap was dangling. Her silver hair wet. "Sup girl." She said flipping me off as she walked towards me. "Yo." I said flipping her off. "What's your hung over ass doing here?" I asked her as she walked past me. "Didn't I tell you?" She asked looking at me confused. "I'm transferring here." She said with a huge grin. "Thank Jashin that I'm not alone anymore." I said looking up at the early morning sky. Terra laughed. "Oh come on it couldn't have been that bad." she said as she flung her arm around my shoulder. "You say that till we get there." I said rolling my eyes. "So how was sleeping on a raft?" I asked her with a smirk. She smiled. "Like sleeping on a moving water bed, although." she said scratching the back of her head with her other hand. "I didn't change before I fell asleep so when I woke up I had that Hidan guy staring at me." She said with a shiver. I laughed at her scrunched up expression.  
Just then we walked up the front steps and through the metal detector. Of course she set it off but we kept walking and the kid behind us got hassled for us. "Hey Minori, un!" I heard Dei called. I turned and saw him jog down the hallway towards us, smiling. "There's you stalker girlfriend." Terra quietly snickered to me. I shot her a look and gave Dei a fake smile. "Sup Dei." I said as he stopped in front of me. He stopped and smiled sweetly. "Good morning." He said with a big flashy smile. I mentally sweat dropped. "Hello Barbie wanna be." Terra said with a big smile. Dei glared death at her. "I'm a dude, un." he said angrily. Terra just waved her hand in front of her face as she walked away. I sighed and followed her, Dei following me. "Hello, I'm Shizune." Shizune said stepping outta now where and giving us a big smile. 'The fuck! Is she Break now?' (Break is a character from Pandora Hearts. A very good manga) "Terra right? Well here's your schedule. Minori and Deidara will show you to your class since it's the same." She said sweetly, then walked away. I sweat dropped as I watched her walk away. "Sweet we're in the same class again." Terra said fist bumping the air. "As if they could separate us." I said as I put my arm around her shoulder "You'll kill someone if I'm not there to hold you back." Terra raised an eyebrow and sneered. "More like I have to hold you back." Terra said as she walked down the hallway. "Wrong way and what do you mean but that?" I asked her as I stopped at my locker and put my lunch in. (yes I making my locker randomly there.) She stopped and spun on her heels, the headed back towards us. "I knew that." she said as she walked towards us. "And I heard about the fight that sent you here." I sighed then lead the way down the hallway. "What happen, un?" Dei asked Terra as they followed me. "Minori here just put the girl in the hospital for a while." Terra said nonchalantly as she shrugged. I could feel Dei staring at my back. "In my defense if the bitch had never of jumped into Hikari's fight she wouldn't have gotten hurt." I said then sighed.  
Just then we arrived to the class room and I slid the door open, reviling Pedo and Hidan going at it. I sweat dropped. 'Of course.' "You're probable a pedophile!" Hidan screamed at the teacher as he slammed his hands down in his desk, clearly pissed off. "Shut your mouth you heathen!" Pedo screamed back at him, slamming his hands against the chalk board. I sweat dropped "Or I will give everyone one here detention!" Hidan opened his mouth to say something, but a black combat boot flew past me and hit Hidan right in the center of his face. I looked at Terra and saw she was still in her throwing stance. "Shut your mouth!" She exclaimed as she stalked into the room with me and Dei behind her. Everyone stared at her, shocked, including the teacher. "I don't want detention on my first day!" I sweat dropped as she literally prides her shoe from Hidan's face.  
"Um, anyway..." Pedo said as he scratched the back of his head, clearly confused with Terra's behavior. Which most people are when the first meet her. "Asss you can sssssee we have a new sssstudent." Terra turned around and stared at the teacher, amazed. "Did you just hiss?" She asked innocently. The teacher glared at her but nodded his head. "Okay." Terra said turning her head away, freaked out. "Anyway my first name is Terra and m last name is none of your damn business." Terra said pointing to herself as she looked around the class room. My sweat dropped just got bigger. "I am now the leader of this class and what I say goes, unless Minori here" She said pointing to me, and I just hung my headin shame "over rules me. As for where I came from the answer is simple I came from my mom." She stated as she beamed at the class, hands on her hips. I faced palmed. "I apologize she's an idiot." I said loud enough for everyone to hear. "Okay." Pedo said with a sweat drop Now where do I put you?" he wondered aloud. "Next to Minori, duh." Terra said rolling her eyes. I turned to the teacher and bowed. "Again, I apologize, she is and idiot." I said glaring at Terra from the corner of my eyes. "Sensai! Terra-chan can sit by Tobi-chan!" Tobi said waving one hand in the air like an idiot and pointing to the empty seat next to him with the other hand. Pedo shrugged. "Terra you're ssssitting beside Tobi." He said turning to the board. "Bull shi-" Terra began but I clamped my hand over her mouth. "Over ruled Terra." I said annoyed as I pushed her towards Tobi. She glared at me but went to her seat and slammed her feet on the desk, leaned back in the chair, crossed her arms, and pouted. I sighed annoyed and walked over to my seat. 'Sometimes my tolerance level even amazes me.' "Alright class today we..."

* * *

~Time Skip: A COUPLE MINUTES BEFORE LUNCH~  
"That's a month of detention for all three of you!" Pedo screamed as he slammed his hands on his desk, face tomato red. I sighed and slammed my head on my desk. 'Of course.' "That's bullshit!" Terra objected, standing up, knocking her chair to the floor in the process. "I didn't do anything!" Hidan yelled annoyed. "No questions asked or you will sssssserve longer." He hissed narrowing his eyes Terra and Hidan. Terra opened he mouth to say something but I interrupted her by yelling "Terra sit your ass down and shut the fuck up or I swear to Jashin I will throw my damn desk at you!" Terra turned around and glares at me, her mouth opened to snap something back, but I looked up and glared death at her. Terra turned around and sat down in her seat. "Terra will be a good girl now." Terra said in a small voice. Everyone looked from Terra to me then stared at me for a couple minutes. "The fuck are all you dumb fucks looking at me for!" I yelled angry. They all turned around and looked at Pedo who was at a loss for words. Before anyone said anything else the bell rang. I stood up and walked to the door, only when I opened it did I realize that no one else moved. "Class dismissed!" I hissed then walked outta the room.  
I didn't wait for anyone as I went to my locker and grabbed my lunch. I don't feel like going out to the tree, so instead I went to the roof. Surprisingly there was hardly anyone there. I sighed in relief as I walked to an empty bench and lay down. 'Finally some damn peace and quiet.' My cell phone vibrated in my pocket. 'Of course.' I pulled it out and saw it was a text from Terra.  
'Where are you?'  
I sighed and responded  
'Somewhere'  
'Funny, so ... About what happen... Me sorry :'('  
'I'm going to kill you'  
'Noooo you love me!'  
'Why did you ask that!?'  
'How was I supposed to know that he would get offended if I asked if he raped little kids?'  
'How is that NOT offensive!?'  
'... Sorry, don't kill me :'('  
'What worse is Hidan comment about what he does on the weekend with his tongue T.T '  
'LOL THAT WAS HILARIOUS!'  
'NO IT WASNT!'  
'Yeah it was because his face turned red! And then when you said. "It doesn't matter what sexually activities he does with his tongue to little kids, it's not our problem." I FUCKING LOST IT!'  
'Don't remind me T.T.'  
'LOL!'  
I sighed annoyed and turned off my cell. I looked up at the sky and watched the clouds go by. 'Times like this make me wonder what everyone else is doing.' I sighed and sat up, grabbing my apple from the bag and took a bite. The rest of my lunch period went by quietly.  
When the bell rang, signaling lunch was over, I sighed and stood up. I left the roof and followed the annoying crowd of delinquents and wanna be delinquents down that hall, when I felt something room past me that looked like Hidan. I cocked my head to the side confused, and then I heard Terra's voice scream "Run for your life!" as something else ran past me. I raised an eyebrow and turned around to see Pedo charging right at me. "Fuuuck." I shinned then took of down the hall.  
I somehow manage to pass both Terra and Hidan. After I passed Hidan I ran for about 3 more minutes then stopped and looked around. 'Gotta hide! Gotta hide!' I saw a closet and I ran towards it. I slammed the door open then shut it behind me. The room was huge! I was mainly wide, though. I had metal bookshelf things that were filled with random stuff and there was a couple crates lying around. I jumped behind the create at the farthest side away from the door. 'Now I just have to wait here until Hidan and or Terra die then I'll be set.' "He's gonna fucking rape me!" I heard Hidan scream as he ran by the door. I stiffen and wrapped my arms around my legs as I sat and listen. After a few minutes I heard Terra run by screaming some gibberish or as I like to call it Terran. Then I heard the teacher yell something about murdering two idiots. I shivered. I sat there for a couple more seconds to make sure the ghost was clear. I walked to the door and peeked out and saw no one standing there. I quickly opened the door and took off towards the class room, not bothering to close it.  
After a while I saw Hidan running towards me. I skidded to a stop and took off for the court yard, which was in the other direction. After I ran for a while I saw the class room window. 'Thank Jashin my class is on the first floor.' I ran to the window and realized it was locked. I could hear Hidan cussing getting closer. I pounded on the window and Sasori looked over at me and smirked, Pein looked over at me and waved with a cheesy smile. "OPEN THE WINDOW YOU ASS HOLES!" I screamed, just as I heard "Run Hidan Run!" I looked behind me and saw that Hidan followed by Terra entering the court yard, with Pedo close on their heels, looking like a creature from hell. I looked back at the window. Sasori and Pein just smirked at me. I sighed and tilted my head back as I heard Terra scream my name. 'I really didn't want to do this.' "DEI HELP ME!" I screamed. In the next second he was in my seat unlocking the window.  
"Minori!" I heard Hidan and Terra scream at the same time. I didn't bother to turn around as Dei opened the window and held out his hand. I took it and he lifted me up through the window. Dei quickly turn around and shut it just as Terra and Hidan ran smack into it. "OPEN THE FUCKING WINDOW!" Hidan yelled. I was about to open it, but someone pulled me back by my shirt. I looked up at Kakuzu who was smirking at Hidan. "Nope." He said, smirking. Hidan growled then took with Terra hot on his heels, a second later Pedo raced by the window. I sighed in relief. "Are you okay, un?" Dei asked as he put his hand on my shoulder. I smiled weakly at him then glared at Pein and Sasori. "Thanks Asses!" I growled sitting down in my seat. "Sorry Minori but it was just too funny." Pein said with a chuckle. I flipped him off them looked at Sasori. "I just didn't feel like it." He said leaning on his hand and smirking. "Fuck you too Red." I growled. "No that's Deidara's job." He said with a smirk. "S-s-shut up, un!" Dei yelled, his face red. I sighed and shook my head. "What did I do that so wrong that I had to be sent here." I wondered aloud. "Apparently beat the shit outta a girl and causing her to go to the hospital for intense surgery." Kakuzu said sitting back down in his seat. I looked at him, annoyed. "Terra told you right?" I asked annoyed. Kakuzu nods his head. I groaned. "If that Pedophile doesn't kill her I will." I muttered putting my head down on the desk just then the door opened and a pissed of Pedo stalked in.  
"Take your seats and shut the hell up!" He snapped as he went over to the board. I sweat dropped then took out my note book.

* * *

~Time Skip: AFTER THE FINAL BELL~  
I sighed and gathered up my stuff. "Minori can I talk to you for a minute?" Pedo asked from his desk. I mentally sighed as I walked up to his desk. "Yes sir." I said politely. "I know when you made that comment you were only trying to help." He said with a tired smile. 'Sure let's go with that.' "And since you seem like a good kid, I'll let you off with a warning this time, alright?" He asked raising an eyebrow. I smiled and nodded my head. 'Good kid? Isn't this a school for the worst kids?' "Thank you sensai." I said bowing. "You may leave now." he said. I stood up then left, I could feel his eyes watch me as I left. Once I was a little ways down the hall I shivered. 'Like I said Pedophile.'  
"Minori-sama is alive!" Tobi screamed as I exited the building. He ran over and glomped me to the ground. "Tobi get off." I said kicking him off. "Let's go, un." Dei yelled from Sasori's car. I waved and Tobi dragged me towards the car. "Let's go." I said as I jumped into the car. Sasori flipped me of and pulled off. "Where is everyone else?" I asked running my hand through the loose strands of my hair. "They left, un." Dei said. "Hidan and Terra got ISS for the rest of the week and they have 3 months of detention." I laughed and shook my head. "Of course." I said as Sasori made the turn onto my seat. "Here we are." Sasori said stopping in front of my house. "Later, Minori-sama." Tobi said hugging me. "Wanna come over later, un?" Dei asked with a smile. "Sure." I said as I jumped outta the car and headed up the steps. "Later." I said waving as I walked up the steps and into the house.  
"Who's that?" I heard a male voice ask. I turn to see a man with blond hair and green eyes. He was wearing a light blue polo shirt and some blue jeans. When he saw me he smiled. "Welcome home Minori." he said coming over and giving me a hug. "Hi dad." I said hugging him back. "Oh is that you Minori." I heard my foster mom say in a sweet, motherly voice as she came outta the kitchen. She was wearing a holiday dress with her green Christmas apron. "Hi mom." I said giving her a fake smile as I headed into the kitchen, pecking her cheek on the way. "Can I hang out with some friends for a little while?" I asked as I poured some juice. "Sure but be back by 6 alright." My foster mom said. "Alright." I said as I headed upstairs.  
I went to my room dropped my stuff in a pile near my door. I took my hair down and brushed it out, and then I grabbed my black beanie and an empty gym bag. I put my PS3 inside along with some games. Then I headed downs stairs, just as Akihiko came in. He was wearing the same thing that he was yesterday. 'Gotta love school uniform.' "Yo bro." I said giving him a smile. He looked at me confused for a second then he smiled sweetly and said "Sup squirt." as I walked past him. I opened the door then left. Once I was a block away I sighed. 'I hate it when we have to act all friendly to each other. 'I sighed as I saw Hidan pull up in front of me. "Need a ride?" He asked with a big smile. "Yep." I said getting into his car. "Where to ya whore." He said. "Your house." I said smirking. "Alright," Hidan said giving me a flirtatious smile then pulled off. I laughed at this idiot.


	7. Chapter 7

"So what did you and Terra do that made Pedo chase after us?" I asked as he pulled off. "Well after lunch Terra said that he was a Pedo for you, but I was like 'There's no way she would do him, cause she's too attracted towards me.' "Hidan said chuckling, causing me to roll my eyes. _'As if.'_"So then Terra said something about his tongue and little kids that I am not going to repeat." He said shaking his head, grinning. "Good cause I don't even want to know." I said relieved as he made a sudden turn causing me to hit my head off the window. "Hey watch the car." Hidan snapped at me. "Sure my head, ok. Thanks for asking." I muttered, rubbing my head. "So anyway I have a question about you and Barbie." Hidan said after a minute. "What about me and Dei?" I asked, looking out the window, bored. "Are you two a thing or what?" He asked as he made another sudden turn, causing me to hit my head off the window again. "Or what." I said without hesitation as I rubbed my head and glared at him. _'I don't remember Red making so many turns, although we did come from the mall__.'_Hidan laughed, throwing his head back. "Personally I think of Dei as an extremely girlie friend most the time." I said with a shrug. "Most the time?" Hidan asked, raising an eyebrow. "Yep and he's my stalker the other times." I said smirking, causing Hidan to laugh. "So what's with the bag?" Hidan asked after a minute, taking another turn. This time I was ready for it so I held onto the handle thing. "A zombie game that I going to destroy Dei in." I said, smirking evilly. "HA!" He said as he made another sudden turn, except this time, not excepting this turn, I hit my head against Hidan's seat. "If you make me hit my head of something one more time, I will kill you." I threatened, darkly. "Those sound like fighting words." Hidan said with a smirk. "Just wait till we get there, I will whoop your ass." I said with a smirk. "Don't make me laugh; I could take you with one hand tied behind my back." Hidan taunted. "Bull shit and when I win, I'm gonna tell everyone that a girl kicked your ass in a video game." I said turning towards him and smiled. Hidan snorted. "Bitch please. You are so gonna eat those words." He said as he pulled into the parking lot. "Dude, I'm so gonna kick your sorry religious ass and there's nothing you can do about it." I taunted as he parked. "Bitch you did NOT just bring my religion into this." Hidan said as we got out the car.  
"Now I'm gonna kick your ass twice as hard." "Bull shit." I sneered as I walked into the building and into the elevator with Hidan right behind me. "I'm gonna beat your ass so bad you won't be able to tell which way is up." I sneered. "Please, I'm gonna destory you so bad that it's gonna be considered rape." Hidan said with a laugh. "I bet you would love to rape my ass." I said shaking my back side at him. "Well now that you mention it..." He began, reaching for my butt, but I cut him off by smacking his hand playfully. "Sorry only my wife can tap this." I said smiling. "Are you sure you're not les?" Hidan asked as he raised his eyebrow. "Cause that would be hot." I flipped him off. "Just for that I am gonna beat your ass so hard it's gonna be considered raped in other countries as well." I said as we stepped off the elevator and walked down that hall. "Who's being raped?" Sasori asked as he randomly appeared out of nowhere, causing me to jump back and flail my arms around like Tobi. "Nice." Sasori said chuckling. "Get Stuffed Red." I growled as I flipped him off then stalked past him down that hallway. I could hear Hidan laughing at me. I wouldn't go in there!" Sasori called after me. I ignored him and continued to walk down the hall to the living room. I opened the door and froze. I saw Dei, who was wearing nothing but a towel around his head, and Tobi, who was not wearing a shirt and his pants were undone, wrestle with each other. I just stood there for a second and watch, not sure what to do.  
"What are you do-" Hidan said coming up behind me just as Tobi pinned Dei to the floor, holding his hands above his head and sitting on his stomach. They both turned and looked at Hidan and me. "I-i-it's not what it looks like Minori." Dei stuttered as his face grew the same color red as Sasori's hair. "That's why you're blushing Dei." I said rolling my eyes, annoyed and looking away for I didn't have to see anything else. "What does it look like?" Tobi asked innocently, as he titled his head to the side confused. "Like you two are f-" Hidan began, but stopped when I slammed my hand over his mouth. "Like you two are having happy times." I said with a fake smile and a sweet voice. "No we're NOT." Dei said as he tried to get out from underneath Tobi, which made it look even worse. "I'm leaving." I said turning around and headed towards the elevator. "Hidan we're going to your room." "Fine with me." Hidan said as he walked out of the room. "Wait Minori!" Dei cried as we walked away. I ignored him. "Told you." Sasori said from his doorway. I just glared and continue towards the elevator. "So Hidan, which floor is yours?" I asked as we both entered the elevator. Just as the doors were closing I could hear Dei yell. "TOBI THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" I looked at Hidan who was shaking his head. "All I have to say is what the fuck." He said.


	8. Chapter 8

"So Hidan... Does that happen a lot?" I asked him as we rode on the elevator. "Sadly, yes. It always seem that Barbie is trying to seduce the other guy members." He said with a sigh while shaking his head. "I don't even wanna know." I muttered as the door ringed and we both walked out of the elevator. "Welcome to my floor." Hidan said stepping in front of me with a wide smile and his arms spread out. I looked around the hall. It was kinda tallish and was somewhat wide. It was a purplish silver color, and had a Jashin symbol painted in red on both sides of the wall and so random photos of Hidan, some with a couple of chicks, most of them different, and some with him and his friends. "You would have a bunch of random chicks on your wall." I said with a smirk. "Damn straight bitch!" Hidan said with pride. I laughed as I shook my head. "So where do we hook this up at?" I asked gesturing to my bag. "Right this way, my little whore, and while we're at it maybe something else could be hooked up" He said giving me a wink then walked down the hallway. "Dei and Tobi already did, at least that what it looked like from my point of view. I sure they're done by now." I said smirking as I followed behind him, still looking around like the little curious monkey that I am. "As if I would fuck either of them." Hidan snapped, glaring at me over his shoulder. "Here we are." He said opening a door. I looked around him and saw a living room with a giant grey couch that was presses up against the wall on one side of the room and greyish walls and a white carpet. He had a giant flat screen hanging on his wall across from his couch. "Bro you have some room decorating issues." I said with a sweat drop. "Don't you fucking criticize my awesome skills bitch!" He snapped, walking into the room. "You go hook your game up I'll get the snacks." He said heading into a kitchen area. "You better not poison anything!" I called smirking as I walked over to the TV a hooked up the system. "You wish I would so you wouldn't get your ass whooped by me." He called from the kitchen. I giggled as I put in a random zombie game and waited for Hidan's slow ass to hurry. "Women! Hurry your tits!" I yelled to him, just as he came out of the kitchen pushing a cart. "I'm not a fucking woman nor do I have tits, but if I did they would be bigger than yours." He said wheeling the cart over to me. "As if. You would probably be a A cup." I snorted, and then a random thought came to mind. "So... Are you and Terra related?" I asked pressing start as he puts the stuff out on the floor. "Why?" He asked confused as he set down the chips. "The fact that both of you have silver hair and red eyes and both of you love to get in trouble." I said as I watched the preview thingies on the screen. "I mean why do you want to know dumbass." He said sitting beside me and picked up his controller. I shrugged. "Just came to my mind." I said as a zombie appeared on the screen and it ran towards us, jaw opening and closing, then when he was closer the camera shot into his mouth and the main menu appeared. "Cool." Hidan said. I smirked. "My dear small titted Hidan, this is only the beginning."

* * *

POV Terra  
'I'm gonna fucking kill Hidan for making me walk home. It's all his fault I got detention on my first day anyway.' My cell phone went off and interrupting my hate thoughts that I have way too often. "Yo bitch." I growled without looking at the caller ID. "Did you just call me a bitch?" A male voice demanded. "Maybe I did dumbass and anyway what the fuck do you want." I snapped. "...you know this is Pein right?" He asked her. "Nooooo I thought this was that fat pedo that lives in the North Pole that sexually assaults his little dwarves and watches little kids as they sleep at night while touching himself." I said sarcastically. "... Someone has some Santa Clause issues." He muttered. "What the fuck do you want?" I groaned loudly, earning me a couple glances from people. I raised my hand above my head and flipped everyone off as I continued to walk down the street. "Hidan brought Minori home and not you, so I was calling to check on you." He said with a fatherly tone that made me wanna punch a helpless old man for absolutely no reason what so ever. "Thanks, but I can take care of myself." I snapped then hung up. I sighed, half tempted to chuck my phone at one of the fake ass bitches that were staring at me and whispering as I walked passed. "Terra!" I heard a deepish call. I turn around to see Hikari walking up to me. I smiled as she came closer. She was wearing a fluffy purple coat with blue skinnies and purple converse. She had her favorite grape hat on her head, her purple hair pulled back into the hat. "Sup bro." She said with her fake lisp. "Ranting to the voices in my head." I said as I flipped her off. "So where are you headed?" She asked as we walked down the street. "My current house." I said with a laugh. "What's the matter boot camp not fun?" Hikari said snickering. "It was too easy so I left." I said with a shrug. "Bro that was the best, not to mention the cruelest, in the country and you just walked away." She said shaking her head. "It's not that hard really; honestly I think they were glad when I left." I said thinking. Hikari just laughed. "So where you going hoe?" I asked her. "On my way home too, although Batman's there and she decided that it would be funny to get me a collar." Hikari said darkly. "It's okay Kitty you'll be fine." I said laughing. "Meh." She said then hit my hand away. "Well, well look what we have here?" Said a very annoying, slutty voice that I hate oh so much. We turned around to see Skankuro and her whore wanna be's. "The fuck you want you god damn slut." I growled darkly. "Oh nothing." She said as she took a step closer towards us. "REPENT!" Hikari said takin a bottle of water from her pocket and then dumping the water in Skankuro's head. "Sorry my hand has a mind of its own." She said a moment later when Skankuro head was drenched and she looked pissed. "You bitch!" Skankuro shrieked as she glared at Hikari. "Thanks I know I'm beautiful." Hikari said with a giant smile. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" Ino demanded getting in her face. "The fact that I have to sit here and look at your ugly faces." She sneered, baring her teeth. 'This is why people call you a cat.' "Why don't you take your little whore of a friend there and leave." Karin said sweetly. I clenched my teeth. "You have enough room to talk, you spread your legs for anything with a dick." I told her crossing my arms. She sneered and rolled her eyes. "Whatever." Skankuro said. "They're just jealous cause we're more liked." Ino asid patting Karin on the back. I rolled my eyes as Hikari said " They are fighting words bitch." As she swung at Skankuro; and hit her in the cheek. I smiled darkly at Ino and Karin. 'This is gonna be fun.'


	9. Chapter 9

POV Terra  
I grinned darkly as I watch Hikari punch Skankuro square in the face again. 'That's what the bitch gets!' I heard Ino gasp and I turned my attention back towards her and Karin. I grinned at them like that devil on crack as I cracked my knuckles. Ino gulped and tried to act like she was not scared, while Karin already hauled ass away from me. I scowled as watched her run away like the little pussy she was. 'I just hate it when fakes ass bitches try to act all tough but in the end just run away like little puppy's with their tails between their legs.' I turn my attention back to Ino. "If only Minori was here right now." I said smirking darkly then punched Ino dead in her face. She stumbled backwards, holding her nose as blood gushed out, a terrified expression on her face. I smirk with satisfaction then kicked her in the stomach before she could recover. She fell backwards with an 'oof' then she hit her head off the side walk. Before she could even react I jumped on her and repeatedly punched her in the face. At this point in time point people were starting to gather around us, most had their cell phones out and was taping the wonderful beat down. I swore I could have heard mine and Hikari's name mention but I didn't care and kept wailing on the slut underneath. After a few minutes I heard sirens and I stopped fist raised in mid punch. "Fuck!" I yelled then stood up and saw that Hikari was currently smashing Skankuro's face off the nearest brick building. "Hikari, time to hall ass!" I yelled at her. "Finish this later!" She stopped and looked at me then dropped Skankuro and ran. "BITCH WAIT FOR ME!" I yelled as I chased her.

We ran into the middle of the crowd of people that were watching us and stopped so we looked like a couple of jack asses that were watching two psychotic, vicious, possible needed to be institutionalize girls beat the shit out of two innocent sluttly whores for what looked like absolutely no reason what so ever, so pretty much like a regular kid watching a regular white chick fight. A moment later the cops showed up and started clearing people away. Just as Hikari and I were about to slip we heard an annoying voice say "There they are!" We turn around to see Karin pointing into the crowd. Suddenly the crowed split like the red sea, only to have me and Hikari standing there like idiots. "Well god damn it." I yelled then quickly turn and ran down the street with Hikari hot on my heels. "Hey!" We heard the cop call after us as we ran down the street. I almost ran over a poor old man... bastard needs to go faster. After a while we stopped and tried to catch our breathe. "We're ... safe." I huffed as I leaned against the side of the building we were next to, just then at that moment because Jashin is the most wonderful and kind and generous god ever, a police cursor swing onto our street and it headed straight for us. "Damn my life!" Hikari said as she ran. "Damn you Jashin! What the fuck did I ever do to you?!" I yelled looking up at the sky, then took off running again. 'Today is the worst fucking day ever! And it's all Hidan's fault!'

* * *

POV Minori  
"That 0-225." I told Hidan with a smirk as the screen flashed game over in bloody letters. "That's because you were the zombie!" He yelled trying to defend himself as he threw the controller at the wall, behind the TV. "Yes but most of the time you were the zombie." I said with a sneer as I rolled my eyes. "I told you I would game rape your ass." Hidan flipped over the snacks then stormed outta the room. 'And I thought Hikari game rage was scary... Well at least Hidan doesn't light things in fire and tries to beat every one with a chain saw or a katana when he loses' I pulled out my phone and looked at the time. 5:45. better get going. I stood up and gather my stuff up that I brought (the remote Hidan threw was his thank Jashin or I would kill his ass) and walked out of the room. As I walked down the hallway to the elevator I could hear Hidan in one room muttering angrily about how the game was rigged, as I walked past. I sweat dropped, but still kept walking.

When I got to the elevator I stood and waited, and when it open Ghost Face and Jason tackled me. Yes as in the fictional horror movies Ghost Face and Jason. "What the fuck!" I screamed as they tackled me andf pinned me to the ground. I bit someone's hand that was holding me down then kicked Ghost Face in the face (sorry stupid pun) and punched Jason in the ribs, causing him to lose his grip on me. I jumped up and ran down the hallway to Hidan's room, while throwing the pictures from the wall at the two creeps. 'What the fuck! Aren't they supposed to be like not real?!' When I got to his door I started pounding on it like there was no tomorrow, while screaming "Hidan open up the fucking door right now!" I looked over my shoulder and saw that both Ghost Face and Jason were up and walking -more like stalking- down towards me, I turned back to the door and started pounding harder. A second later Hidan opened the door, mouth open ready to say something, but before he could I ran past him into the room. I grabbed Hidan by the collar and flung him on his bed, and then I slammed the door and locked it. "Damn, I always knew you wanted me, just never knew this badly." Hidan said lending back on his bed with a flirtatious smile. I quickly flipped him off then I started looking around the room. "Where's you sacrificing shit?" I asked quickly as I looked around his dresser. "Who would a thought you be into that S&M shit." He said with a laugh." Personally if it's you I don't mind being the victim." I glared at him. "If you don't tell me where the shit is I will gag you and tie you to your mother fucking bed and castrate you with a fork." I growled darkly at him. Hidan raised an eyebrow at me and smirked. "Kinky." He said laughing. Before I could throw something at him, something started pounding on the door. "Go away!" Hidan yelled irritated. "If you don't tell me where he fucking weapons are I swear to Jashin that I will fucking de-man you in the most painful way and afterwards I will feed you your gentiles and I will record it and show every girl you try to hit on and I won't let you commit suicide afterwards." I hissed quickly, clenching my fist. His face paled as he pointed to the closet behind me. I twirled around and slammed the door open. "Wha-" Hidan began but just at that moment the door breaks down and there's Ghost Face on the floor with the door he just broke down and Jason standing in the door way. I quickly pick up the nearest thing which turned out to be a dagger. I held it out in front of me ready for their attack. "Who the fuck are you people?!" Hidan demanded getting up from his bed. Ghost faces rubs his head the looks up at Hidan for a second, as if he's sizing him up, then randomly pounced on him and tackled him to the bed.(Now that's kinky. JK) I look at them quickly then I turned my attention back to Jason who started walking over to me, machete at his side. Once he was within arm distance I lunged for him, but he side stepped me at the last moment, causing me to crash into the wall beside the door. I quickly recovered as he walked towards me then ran back into the living room. I ran across the large room and looked around, my gaze settled on the sliding doors that lead to Hidan's balcony. I charged for it and slammed the door open. I ran to the railing and looked down. 'Damn too high to jump to the parking lot.' I looked behind me and saw that Jason was walking into the room. 'Fuuuucccckkkk!' I looked over the edge again and notice the balcony below this one. 'Hope I don't break a bone or snap my neck.' then I leapt over the metal bars and jumped on the platform below me.

I landed on the platform with a thud. I rolled then ran to the door that was also made of glass, and pounded on it. "Help! Help me damn it!" I yelled. A few seconds later Kisame comes to the door and opens it. "How'd you get on my patio?" He asked, scratching his head. "Explain later, play hide and don't die now." I said as I pushed past him into his apartment. "Whaaa?" He said confused as he shut the door. I sighed and turned around. "I'm being hunted down by the famous serial killers, Jason and Ghost Face. when I was up stairs game raping Hidan." I said "You raped Hidan?" He asked astonished. "That's the first time I evr heard of a girl trying to rape him; and why him of all people." I face palmed. "First off ew and second not like that, but anyway I am still being hunted...for now." I turned on my heels and walked away. "Thanks for the save. You might want to hide for a while though." I called over my shoulder then slip out of the door. I looked up and down the hallway and saw no one coming, so then I cautiously walked down the hallway, being like one of those paranoid freaks and constantly looking over my shoulder. Just as I made it half way I walked past an open door and I could feel some one creeping out of it and following me. I quickly turned around with my knife raised and charged, and missed Michal Myers chest when he stepped outta he way. 'You have got to be kidding me!' I kicked back backwards and knocked him on down, then I took off in the opposite direction. As I ran down the hallway I did the dumbest thing and ran into a room win no window and only one exit.' Fuck if I die this way.' I took a defense stance, and waited for my attackers. Then all at once they all started coming in the room. First Ghost Face, who was twirling his knife around, then Jason, who stalked in like he was ready for the kill, then Michal Myers, who walked in all calm and collective like, the to my surprise (wait for it...) a giant Girr. I gave the Girr a WTF look then cleared my face of all expression, as four of them started to circle around me. I just waited for someone to make a move, and then Girr lunged at my back and twirled around and kicked it in the face. Girr's head snapped back, while Jason took this opportunity to knock the knife out of my hand and then pin me to the ground. 'When in a life and death situation, pull a Hikari.' I randomly started to flail my hands and legs around as they tried to bind them. Wish I got a few good decent hits in but then something hit me in the back of my head and knocked me out. My last thoughts were "Damn wish I would have gone to the bath room first before I died."


	10. Chapter 10

I woke up when I felt someone start to stab my stomach. I sat up and glared at my attacker, which turned out to be Gir, who was holding a pointy stick. I mentally face palmed _'Of course'_ Gir tilted his head to the side then wave at me like he was on crack. I sweat dropped as I tried to stand up, but ended up falling on my face. "MOTHER FUCKER!" I screamed as I rolled over and looked up at the ceiling then lifted up my legs and saw that they were tied together. Then I looked at my hands and saw that they were tied together too. "I fucking hate my life." I said rage quitting, as I squirmed around like a worm.

Girr still had his head tilted to the side, either confused or freaked out... Or a combination of the two. "So what do you and your band of lost serial killers plan to do, sacrifice me to Jashin?" I asked bitterly, looking up at the ceiling, legs down though. Girr didn't respond, he just pokes my stomach with the stick again. I glared at him as he continued to do it. "IF YOU POKE ME WITH THAT DAMN STICK ONE MORE TIME IM GONNA SHOVE IT SO FAR UP YOUR ASS THAT IT'S GONNA BE COMING OUT OF YOUR JASHIN DAMN MOUTH!" I screamed trying to flail around, but only looked like a fish out of water flopping around. Girr but a hand over his mouth and silently chuckled, causing me to think of multiple different way to kill him with that stick.

A door creaked open and I didn't turn to see who it was. A moment later Ghost Face was standing over my head. He squatted down near my head, holding that voice changing thing near his mouth. "So Minori, what's your favorite scary movie?" He asked. I rolled my eyes. "The one where the pissed off teenage girl beats the shit outta her abductors and then killed them all." I said in an innocent voice. "And did I mention that I have to pee." Ghost Face shook his head then stood up and walked away. Then Michel grabbed my shoulders and made me sit up. I glared at him as Jason rolled in a TV. 'Please don't let this be what I'm thinking it is.' Jason turned the TV on and a pale white, puppet with red swirls on his cheeks and black hair and eyes with a red mouth was staring at me. "WELL FUCK! IS THIS SOME TYPE OF MADE UP CHARACTER CONVENTION! If so where can I sigh up?" I said wide eyed and toothy grin at Saw. "Glade you're awake Minori, would you like to play a game?" Saw said.

"Naw I'll pass." I said bordly. "Sucks to be you, because you're gonna play anyway." he said. "Then why the fuck did you ask me in the first place." I demanded annoyed. "To see if you're stupid enough to say yes." the puppet said. "When I get my hands on your pale ass imma throw you into the wood chipper then burn your chips to ash then put you in a jar then sink you into the bottom of the sea." I threatened. "Doubt it, anyway your challenge is -" the puppet began but I cut him off by saying "Don't care not doing it." "But you'll die if you don't." the puppet pointed out like I was some little kid. "Ask me if I care, come on ask me." "Do you?" "No, you guys can go screw yourself." "... They'll kill you if you don't play." "Sure." "I'm serious they will." "If they wanted to kill me I would already be dead, you Faggot." "... Not if I tell them not to." "Who the fuck will listen to a pint size, vampire looking, bitchy, wanna be serial killer, puppet?" "Hey I'm just as much of a serial killer as they are." "Bullshit." "I am so!" "Then come get me you pasty ass wanna be." I told the puppet with a sneer. "I'll be right there." He said then the screen went fuzzy. I turned around to see Ghost face rubbing his temples through his mouth with Girr was silently laughing and rolling on the floor, Jason and Michael were nowhere to be seen. 'Works every time.'

A moment later a door opens from behind the TV. I lean so I could see the little shit ride in on his tricycle. The second I saw him I burst out laughing and fell on my side. "Ready or not your fucking game begins bitch." The puppet said without moving from his tricycle. In the next second someone grabbed me from behind and lifted off the ground. "WTF." I yelled as I flopped my legs up and down. "Take her away." The puppet said then left the room. "YOU PUSSY! WHAT KIND OF MEN SENDS SOME ONE ELSE TO DO THEIR DIRTY WORK!" I yelled at the puppet as the person walked the opposite direction. "THE SMART KIND!" The puppet calls over his shoulder. "...true enough." I muttered.

After a while of the big guy carrying me he finally stopped. "We here?" I asked looking up, my face a few inches from the door. The guy opens it and throws me inside then slams the door shut. "YAY WELL FUCK YOU TOO ASS HOLE!" I yell after him. I looked around the room, well tried to but it was too dark. 'Douche bags could a given me a light.' I caterpillar-ed my way around the floor until my hand hit something sharp. 'Perfect.' I smirked victoriously as I grabbed he objects then cut me loose. After what seemed like forever, but was most likely only a few minutes, my hands were finally free so then I started working on my feet. After that I rubbed my wrist as I stood up and started walking around until I ran into a wall. 'Jashin I hate you so much.' I put my foot up them kicked the wall repeatedly until it broke, and by that I mean shatter completely. Yah my strength scares me sometimes too.

Bright light flooded the room and I shield my eyes waiting for them to adjust. After a second I realized that I was in a bathroom. 'Really... Well I'm not sawing my leg off' that's when I realized that this bathroom was cleaner and smaller than the one from the saw movie, and had a person showing in it too. I coughed and then I saw Kiba's face appear from behind the shower curtain. We looked at each other for a second then Kiba screamed, and not one of those manly Ahhhhhh scream no this was a high pitched little girl Ekkkkkkk scream. 'And Kiba's manly meter just shattered again.' I took my shoe of then threw it in his face he dodge then threw a shampoo bottle I dodge then I threw my other shoe and the process repeated until I throw the toilet plunger and it smack him in the face. "Ha I win bitch!" I yelled at him holding my fist in the air, and just at that moment the door opens to reveal Sasuke in a Ghost Face costume. I glared daggers at him as he sweat dropped. "Ahhhhhh. Hi Minori." He said rubbing the back of his head. "I'm gonna leave now." He said about ready to shut the door but I tackled him right as he touched the handle. We stumbled out of the bathroom and across the floor of a very familiar living room. We landed with me sitting on his chest and holding the front of his costume while Sasuke had his hands up in defense. "Start talking Uchiha." I growled darkly as I was holding back from attempting to choke this fool. "Well you see-" he began but got cut off by someone slamming the door open and screaming " Be careful Minori got out!" we turned to see Naruto standing in door way wearing the Girr costume and his jaw was dropped and he had a sweat drop.

"It's Naruto's fault." Sasuke said quickly I looked down at him then I death glared at Naruto. Naruto took off down the hallway. "I doubt Naruto could come up with this." I hissed looking down at Sasuke. "So why the hell did you kidnap me?" I growled darkly. "It's revenge for ditching us at the mall." Sasuke said with a serious tone and a blank expression. I looked at him for a second then I face palmed. "You're still jealous?" I asked annoyed. "No I just thought it would be funny to mess with you." Sasuke said with and amused smirk. I could feel multiple tick marks appear on my head. "I. WILL. KILL. You." I said emphasizing each word while smiling as sweetly as possible. Right when I was about to punch him a cell phone when off. I glared and looked over at Shikamaru who was standing in the door way. "It's for you." He said tossing me my cell phone. I answer it as I glared at him. "Hello." I said. "Minori are you finish with your studding yet?" my "dad" asked worried. "It's going on 10:30" "Yay Dad just finished." I said getting off Sasuke. "See you in a few." I said then hung up. "Next time Uchiha." I said as I stormed out of the room. I left the building and looked out on the street to only realize that I was at Naruto's, which was about 30mins walking distance from my house. "Well fuck." I muttered as I looked up at the sky. 'Better start walking.'

After my nice long walk home I thought of multiple different ways that I was gonna kill everyone involved in my kidnaping. "I'm home!" I called walking throw the front door. "Shhh your Mom and brother are sleeping." My father said stepping out if the living room. "Sorry." I said walking towards the kitchen. "So what were you studding?" dad asked as I took off my shoes. "The history of some famous serial killers and their methods." I said mentally smirking. When I walked out there I notice two plates sitting in the table. "I thought it would be nice if we could eat with each other." My dad said from behind me. "Alright." I said sitting down and started eating my cold food. I and my dad talked about my random stuff like school and life, after we finished eating we cleaned up and my dad kissed my forehead and then we went to bed. 'Jashin sometimes I hate my life, at least tomorrow is Friday, then we have a break.' I walked up to my room then fell asleep on my bed.


End file.
